Keep Holding On
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: What happens with Puck and Quinn after sectionals until the end of Season 1. :D Bad summary, but it'll be better inside!
1. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Author's Note: So yea, this is a new story I'm creating. I put a summary where the summary is before you click on the story obviously, but I'll write it here too. So, I really hope you enjoy this story! It came to me while I was peeing…I probably didn't have to share that…but uh…yea anyway here's the story!**

**Summary: What happens with Puck and Quinn from After Season 1 Episode 13-Season 1 Episode 22. When I say after Season 1 Episode 13, I mean I'll be doing it from right the last day of Semester 1 (where they performed My Life Would Suck Without You to Mr. Shuester) and winter break as well, and then, like I said, to episode 22. Woo hoo! :) I'll be going way deeper into Puck and Quinn than the episodes did, but still following the episode plotlines of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Season 2 would have been written MUCH differently.**

After finishing up their song "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson, which the glee club sang to Mr. Shuester since he couldn't make it to Sectionals, everybody were hugging each other and saying their goodbyes before winter break. They were all tired and ready to go home and finish up their first semester of their sophomore year. That day had been a long one, from Finn finding out Quinn was actually pregnant with Puck's baby, to the entire club having to pick new song choices at the last minute during the competition, and finding out the results before passing out, they were all ready to just lie down on their beds and sleep for the entire two weeks of break. The adrenaline of winning had already passed right through all of them, and they were feeling the aftershocks.

"Bye," Quinn smiled and waved as she said so to everybody while she strolled over to Puck's car with him. Finn was still watching her, watching as he wasn't taking her home today. Quinn's parents, well, more like Quinn's father, had repossessed her car when they kicked her out of the house. Since Quinn was living with Finn, normally she would drive home with him every single day, for obvious reasons. But as he watched her step in Puck's rusty pickup truck in her pink dress and sweater, blonde hair bouncing behind her, he couldn't help but miss her. He wasn't about ready to forgive her, but his feelings weren't vanished either. In fact, he could've sworn in a way they might've been stronger. When she was closing the door on herself inside the van, he saw her belly sticking out of the dress a little bit, and felt like he could've cried like a baby right then and there. In front of everybody. _That was supposed to be my baby_, he thought. _My baby mama_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn stared out the window watching the streets go by as her and Puck sat in the car together in silence. Soon, Puck could swear all he heard was their breathing and the car engine. He couldn't take this constant pain of never-ending awkwardness. They hadn't had a proper conversation since he offered to become a family with her.

"So…Finn's already called his mom. She packed all your stuff up and you're ready to go. We just have to pick up the suitcase on our way home," Puck began, trying to make conversation.

"Your home. On our way to your home," Quinn corrected him. She wasn't ready to call living with Puck her 'home' yet.

Puck's sigh was clearly audible. "Babe, talk to me. Please. I can't take this silence. It feels like death or something."

"Fine. What do you wanna talk about?" Quinn retorted, turning her head to gaze at him.

"You know what," he answered, glancing between her and the road.

Quinn spun her head back to where she could look out the window, watching the wildlife pass by quickly and seeing the street turn into a grey blur. She wasn't really focused on that though, she was more focused on the tears that began leaving her eyes. It was either the pregnancy hormones making her cry, or the fact that she really wanted to take Puck up on his offer, but wasn't sure if she could trust him. Maybe even both combined.

Puck was continuing to glance back and forth and saw that her eyes left him. "Please look at me," he begged.

Quinn rotated her head to look at him slowly, and as soon as he caught sight of her red and watery eyes, he felt pain in his chest. "Please don't cry. I can't take seeing you cry."

"I can't help it! It's my stupid pregnancy," she sniffled.

"I really did mean what I said earlier Quinn. I'm done with these stupid games I've been playing or…or trying to trick myself that there's a reason I can't be with you and only you. And our little girl, of course."

"I wanna believe you-"

"Then believe me. Come on Quinn, gimme a chance."

"I did! Remember? Babysitting? Sexting? Ring a bell?"

"I was stupid back then."

"It was a couple weeks ago!" Quinn protested.

"I know. I was a couple weeks too late to take my chance to be with you. But I won't do it again, I swear."

"Let's face it Puck. There's always gonna be another girl."

"Only one other girl. Our daughter. I promise."

"Puck…I still don't know if I'm keeping her. Terri's not interested anymore after what happened between her and Mr. Shue but…it's still a tough decision-"

"And whatever you decide, I'm ready to stand here with you every step of the way. Just give me one more chance. I won't let you down. I'll be a boyfriend and a father and whatever else you need me to be. I may have done a lot of stupid things so far, but I meant it and I still mean it when I say I really like you. You're not just another girl for me," Puck speeched, truly meaning his words.

"Of course not. I'm your baby mama," Quinn rolled her eyes, stating the obvious.

"Damn right you are."

"But that's the only reason I mean anything to you."

Puck finished off on the highway and pulled over into some abandoned parking lot. He turned off the car and looked at her.

"Before the night we had sex I knew there was something different about you. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I decided to push it away and because I did that, I tricked myself into thinking all you were was a challenge, and if I could get you in my pants then I knew I could get any girl. The night we had sex, when we were makin' out, it was different. The one kiss we had before we made out felt better than every sex I had with every girl. Then I said you weren't just another hook up for me, which was totally true, even though it sounded like a lame pickup line. And, I've liked you a lot ever since. The baby in your belly was just an added bonus."

"Then why wouldn't you try harder to make it work with me?"

"I was being an idiot, and I was still trying to keep my reputation. It's a small town you know. They find out stuff fast."

"So, I wasn't as important as your reputation?" Quinn challenged.

"Like I said, I was being an idiot. Plus, I thought it was scary to like you the way I did. It's like, a weakness or something. I thought it wasn't me, so I thought sexting Santana would change that, even though I was feeling horrible about it the entire time. I figured out it was a mistake the minute you walked away from me and my stupid cell phone messages. Then when we sang True Colors, looking at you, damn that didn't help. I knew I had to do something to make it work after that. Please Quinn."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because I didn't think it was possible to feel what I feel with you," Puck spoke, thankful he's finally able to speak his mind. Quinn stayed quiet while looking at him. Puck couldn't help but keep his eyes off of hers, he thought they were her best faced trait. Big and hazel, anybody could get lost in them. "Do…you like me back?"

"I still have feelings for Finn…" Quinn started as Puck just nodded his head and looked down, kind of expecting that to come. "But it doesn't deny my feelings for you either. Yes, I like you."

Puck grinned in response. "No sex?" Quinn double checked. "Not saying I wouldn't love it…" Puck began, as Quinn slapped his arm. He laughed lightly and nodded. "If you're not ready again, no pressure." Quinn smiled and nodded. "So…does this give me permission to at least…do this?" Puck asked leaning closer to Quinn's face.

About one inch away, Quinn spoke. "Not if it means friends with benefits, because I'm not-" she was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting hers. She lost her train of thought as she kissed back, completely wooed, forgetting they were in an abandoned parking lot. She forgot how amazing of a kisser he was.

Puck pulled away and smiled. "Me too. Girlfriend."

Quinn laughed lightly as she sat back in her seat. She was definitely more comfortable about living with Puck now.

"Puck! I need bacon, NOW!" Quinn yelled, craving her bacon. They were about six days into winter break. Quinn was sleeping in Puck's bed with him, mostly because his mother believed that if they were having a baby together, they should sleep in the same bed. Puck had to remember to thank God for his mother's beliefs. Although they both couldn't deny they've both so far loved spending their time together, Quinn had her baby moods as well that couldn't be changed that easily. Lately, she was craving bacon badly, which was pretty hard since Puck's house had strict kosher rules. He made it work by smuggling some in for her, but he had almost gotten caught a couple times by his mom.

Puck and Quinn had the house to themselves for the day. It was 10 am on December 23rd and Puck's mom was at work and his little sister, Katie, was at a friend's house for the day. "Lucky for you, we have a couple pieces left," Puck acknowledged. Puck was used to her mood swings by now and was pretty cool about putting up with them. He slipped a couple pieces into the microwave, entered in a time, and pressed the 'Start' button. Letting them heat up, he sauntered over to the kitchen table and slipped into one of the chairs.

"How are my favorite girls this morning?" Puck grinned, placing his hand over Quinn's stomach.

"Good," Quinn smiled widely, her mood completely changing, again. "I've been putting serious thought into keeping her lately."

"I hope you do babe. But again, I'm leaving the decision up to you."

Quinn placed her hand over his as it remained in her stomach. "This is kinda nice, you know. I've been really enjoying the break so far. Which reminds me, in a couple days is Christmas, as you know, and I know your family doesn't celebrate it…but maybe we can have a Christmas Eve dinner or something tomorrow night? Just so I can celebrate my holiday too."

"I can talk to my mom about it. But there's no way in hell I'm letting some fat pedo in a red suit jump down our chimney, or break the lock on the front door, or do whatever the hell he does to leave presents and take my cookies."

Quinn just laughed. "I promise your safe." A couple seconds later, she heard the microwave timer go off and immediately looked up at the microwave. "I want my bacon now."

The next day, Puck, Quinn, Mrs. Puckerman, and Katie were all gathered around the family dinner table eating their Christmas Eve dinner.

"Thank you so much again Mrs. Puckerman for celebrating Christmas a little bit with me. I know that it's not really your thing here, so it really means a lot to me," Quinn thanked for the hundredth time as she dug into her kosher meal.

"It's no problem sweetie. You and Noah are having a baby anyway. Maybe I should start getting used to celebrating both because I'm sure you two want to open the baby up to both religions," Mrs. Puckerman explained.

"Um…we're not sure if we're keeping it yet," Quinn replied.

"What? I was sure you would be, considering Noah couldn't stop talking to me about how much he wanted to keep her-"

"Mom, I think your meal's getting cold," Puck interrupted. He didn't want to put pressure on Quinn for her choice, and he knew something like this would do just that. He saw the look on her face as she looked down at her food and continued eating.

"I still don't get it. Mommy, you told me you had to be married to have a baby," Katie innocently piped in. She was only nine years old, therefore hadn't exactly been through the 'sex talk' yet, or learned anything like that from her friends that might've known something.

"I told you sweetie. Noah and Quinn were so in love that it was like they were married, so they got a baby," Mrs. Puckerman said, trying to avoid further talk of the matter.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Mom, this is ridiculous. She's gonna find out someday anyway, why not now?"

"Noah Matthew Puckerman!" Mrs. Puckerman scolded.

"Katie's right. Your lame excuse doesn't make any sense and she wants the truth," Puck called out.

"Fine, then you tell her and see if it's so easy," Mrs. Puckerman challenged.

"Fine," Puck took on as he looked at Katie. "We had sex."

"I didn't mean like that!" Mrs. Puckerman yelled.

"What's sex?" Katie asked.

_She's too innocent for a nine year old_, Puck thought. "It's when two people get naked and just go at it."

Mrs. Puckerman dropped her knife and fork on her plate and held her head in her hand. "Go at what?" Katie asked again.

"Well Katie, you have what's called a vagina, and I have a di-"

"I think I'll finish this talk with Katie, thank you Noah!" Mrs. Puckerman shouted.

Quinn tried to stifle her laughter as she stuffed the rest of her meal in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing into her yellow tank top and boy shorts, Quinn exited the bathroom and walked a couple steps down the hall and into Puck's bedroom. Puck heard the footsteps and looked up from his Super Mario Brothers 3 game. "Damn, I never get over how hot you look in those."

Quinn just laughed lightly and jumped down onto the bed, reaching for her book. "Even though my fat belly sticks out of the shirt?"

Puck paused his game and sat down next to her on the bed. "Don't start babe. You're sexy. Drop dead gorgeous."

Quinn just continued laughing as she opened her book, Something Borrowed, and began to read. "You know…" Puck began, catching her attention as she looked up from her book. "What made Super Mario Brothers 3 so…amazing was the star worlds. None of the other versions had anything like that."

"You don't say?" she chuckled lightly.

"Yea. I think I know why they waited until this game to release it though."

"Puck, every night you have a new insane theory on Super Mario Brothers 3. Give it a rest."

"Sorry," he pouted. She looked back at her book and continued reading as he scooted in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She just smiled and put her book down. She leaned down with him from the headboard to the pillow and leaned into his chest. "I never knew you wanted the baby so badly," she sighed, recalling what Mrs. Puckerman said at dinner.

"Forget it. This is your decision, not mine," Puck tried to blow off.

"It's our decision. I used to think it was mine…but now that I know how responsible you've become with this, it has to be your decision too."

"I want you to be happy. Whatever you decide."

"I want you to be happy too though," Quinn tried.

"As long as you don't realize you could do better than me and leave or something."

Quinn shook her head. "How could you think like that?" She looked up into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're exactly what I want," she promised. Puck grinned and Quinn leaned up and kissed him lightly, Puck eagerly returning the favor.

Pulling away before it became too much too fast, Quinn leaned back into his chest. "I'm really sorry I prevented you guys from seeing your grandparents this winter break."

"It's cool. What's one break gonna hurt? Besides, I'd rather not travel to Michigan with my pregnant wife who has even more of a chance of puking on the plane."

Quinn looked up at him right away. "Did you say wife?"

"Huh? No?" Puck began to panic. _Did_ he say wife?

"You said wife," Quinn smiled even more.

"What? No I didn't Quinn. We're not married."

"I know, but you said wife!"

"Stop saying that!" Puck began to get irritated.

"It just shows me how much you really do wanna be a family Puck," Quinn said.

"Babe, I want whatever you want." Quinn sighed as he continued trying to not admit that he really did want this baby. "Let's get some sleep."

"Ok, fine. I'm getting tired anyway," Quinn yawned out. She got under the covers with him and continued to keep her head on his chest.

Puck's mind was still buzzing and he could hardly believe he said _wife_. He called her his _wife_. Damn, he really did want this opportunity with Quinn. Maybe was even desperate to have this opportunity with her. As Puck's eyes drifted shut, he kept one arm wrapped around Quinn's waist and moved the other to around her neck, to make it easier for her head to fit on his chest, he continued thinking about her and the baby. He then thought about winter break, and how fast his time with Quinn was already going. What would happen when they got back to school? Would Finn still be pissed at him? Are they gonna be friends? He doubted it though; Finn seemed too pissed. What would everyone think about him and Quinn? Before he could think anymore, he fell into a peaceful sleep with his family lying right there next to him, wrapped around both his arms.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will cover winter break ending, and Episode 14, Hell-O. Please please comment and lemme know what you think!**


	2. HellO New Year!

**Author's Note: I'm really happy with the feedback I got on this story, thanks so much guys! :) Anyway, here's Chapter 2! This chapter is set during the end of winter break, which means New Year's Eve party, and S01E14 Hell-O. So, enjoy! Oh by the way, when I space between parts of the story, instead of doing the X's, I'm gonna do straight lines just cuz X's don't show up on all parts for some reason O.O Anyway, again, enjoy! Oh, one more thing. In here, I use the word 'dab'. If you don't know what that means, it's the fist thing that guys do where they like grab the other's persons hand and bang their shoulders lightly. Ya know? Haha I hope that was a good explanation xP**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own Glee. God, these disclaimers keep reminding me of the sad truth xP**

"Cool man, thanks for letting me know. Are you kidding? He throws the best parties, I'm psyched! Yea, see ya tonight," Puck finished up his conversation with Matt on his Samsung flip phone. Once he hung up, Quinn walked into the den wearing a light green strapless sundress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back with a flexible headband that goes around her head and was decorated with light green flowers. She let the rest of her blonde hair fall back behind her. She took a seat on his lap on the red chaise and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Who was that?" she questioned.

"Matt. Apparently Finn's throwing a New Year's Eve party tonight and he didn't have the balls to call and tell me himself, so I had to hear it from Matt," Puck answered.

"I don't blame him," Quinn sighed. "I still feel really bad about everything. How could I be so stupid? I should've known he'd find out eventually."

"I don't know how you could've," Puck joked as Quinn hit his arm. "Hey, you're wearing the dress I got you." On Christmas morning, all of Puck's family had given Quinn a gift because they wanted to respect her holiday. She kept apologizing because she felt so bad that they were giving her gifts without her knowing, and she didn't get them any, but they repeated how OK it was since it wasn't their holiday. Puck had given her the dress she was now wearing, along with bacon (that he got away with this time because, he kept reminding his mom, it was Quinn's holiday), and a book of baby names for girls. This made Quinn tense, but Puck told her just in case she'd keep it, they needed to be prepared. Mrs. Puckerman gave her maternity clothes and money and Katie gave her earrings and a necklace. Quinn thanked them all many times, and she felt like in a way she still was. She was thankful for everything they've done for her.

Right after the performance at Sectionals, Puck gave his mom a call and told her everything. She was extremely angry that he told her this at the last minute and on the phone, especially considering this was the first she heard about her son having a baby. When they got to Puck's house the first day, she gave Puck a long rant about the importance of telling the truth, then both of them a lecture on how hard it is to raise a baby and how they should've been more careful. She was harder on Puck, considering he was her son. Even though Mrs. Puckerman loved Quinn like her own daughter and treated her as part of the family, Quinn still couldn't stand the stares she was getting from Mrs. Puckerman. She was already sick of the looks from school, but now getting it from Mrs. Puckerman, she about couldn't stand it. She told Puck a couple times, but he told her she'd cool it, and that she just wasn't used to seeing a pregnant teen. He said he could tell he was still a little hurt that she didn't find out sooner as well. Quinn just nodded and tried to let it go, but the stares still annoyed her.

Nonetheless, she couldn't complain about everything they've done for her. "Yea, I loved it the minute I saw it," Quinn smiled and kissed Puck's nose lightly after he saw how much she did, in fact, like his gift.

"The more you do all this cutesy-lovey stuff, the more chance you have of me slugging you right here," Puck smirked.

"Oh really? I don't think that'd be a very nice sight for your mom. Besides, the last thing we need right now is a twin in my belly."

"But are you saying _you're_ ok with it now?"

"No."

Puck groaned in response. "Fine. I guess."

Puck pulled up to the party and parked a couple houses down. There were so many cars that they at least filled up four houses by now, including Finn's. Puck could see people drinking and laughing, taking drags, and streaking on Finn's front lawn. _We're not even that late_, Puck thought as he exited the car. He was about to open Quinn's door when she did it herself. He pushed it all the way open and took her hand, helping her out of the car. She was wearing the same thing as earlier, but she did her hair into two French braids that ran all the way back and connected, and she put on a little more makeup. Puck was dressed in jeans and a black collared button down shirt.

"Are you gonna drink?" Quinn asked him.

"Naw. Designated driver," he winked back.

"Since when?" she chuckled.

"Believe it or not, I haven't drunk that much since the day I found out you were pregnant. Well, besides the first two or three nights I had too many beers because I was angry and depressed that you wanted it with Finn and not me, but other than that, the most I've had is one beer a week outside the 711."

"I'm impressed."

"Aye, I'm not that bad," he laughed. "Come on." He put his hand down to her lower back and led her inside the party. The party was wild. The New York New Year's Eve ball drop was on the TV and the music was blasting to "Where Them Girls At" by David Guetta. Everyone was dancing with cups in their hands as a couple of football players walked up to Puck and dabbed him.

"Hey man," Puck grinned. He began to catch up with his football buddies a bit before he heard Quinn.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat!" Quinn shouted over the music to Puck.

"Ok! No alcohol!" he shouted back.

"I'm not an idiot!" she chuckled as she left his side and walked over to the table. The table looked like it used to be filled with food, but was annihilated by the drunken drones that inhabited the party. All she saw left was a couple of brownies scarcely spread on a glass plate, but was a little scared to eat one in case someone slipped something inside of them.

"Quinn!" she heard a voice yell. She looked over before she could make up her mind about the brownies and saw Finn stumbling over to her. The song finished and changed to "Say Ahh" by Trey Songz. As soon as Finn reached her, he held onto the table and looked down. Quinn stepped back a little bit, realizing Finn was drunk, which surprised her, because Finn never got drunk. Maybe it was because of the baby drama going on?

"I…I need t-to talk to y-you!" he looked up finally and pointed at her while speaking.

"Ok…what about?" Quinn replied, a little scared with the situation.

"I w-want it!" he yelled and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Want…what?"

"Da…da baby! Is my baby!" Finn slurred.

"No Finn…I'm sorry, we went over this, it's Puck's."

"Is my! My, my, my! Gimme! Is my!"

"Finn, you're dr-" Before Quinn could finish that sentence, Finn leaned over and puked on the ground in front of her, Quinn jumping back before it could hit her shoes. She coulda sworn she chicken leftovers in his vomit, and felt like barfing herself. Finn continued coughing over his mess and Quinn needed to walk away when she felt her stomach turn. She tried to find Puck again but was unsuccessful considering how many people were in the party. She pushed her way through people dancing crazily and found the TV screen. She decided to watch the celebrities talking about the ball drop, even though she could barely hear it. She brushed some food remnants off the couch and sat down. Not long after she took a seat, she saw a guy sit next to her who was holding a marijuana smoke. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to smell the stuff. She couldn't believe Finn let this party get so out of control. Finn always threw the best parties, but normally they were always under a limit that let people do what they want, but not everything they wanted. Drugs, for example, were never allowed near his party.

"Hey," the guy spoke up to Quinn.

"Uh, hi," she said back taking a quick glance at him.

"I'm not high you know," he said, noticing she took a look at his hand too many times.

"Cool," Quinn replied, not believing him one bit.

"No, seriously. This is my friend's. He asked me to hold it for him."

"Is that what you plan on telling the police when they crash the party?" a skeptical Quinn retorted.

"Yea, stupid excuse, I know. But seriously. I've never taken a drag in my life and I never want to."

Before Quinn could answer, she saw a guy stumble over and take the drag out of his hand. "Th-thanks man!" the drunk man told his friend. "No prob," his friend shrugged as he left.

"Guess you were telling the truth," Quinn realized.

"I'm a man of no lies. So, what are you doing sitting on the couch and not having fun?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"This party isn't my thing. I only came with my friend so he'd have someone drive him home."

"Marijuana friend?"

"One and only," he chuckled. "Name's Jay." He held out his hand.

Quinn looked at it for a second before nodding and replying, "Quinn," as she stuck out her hand and shook his. "So, do you go to McKinley?" she questioned.

"Naw, Marijuana friend does."

"Now we're referring him to Marijuana friend?" Quinn laughed lightly.

"Makes it easier for you I'm guessing," Jay chuckled.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Hey," Puck said while walking over, putting his arm around Quinn, and kissing her temple. "Who's this?"

"Puck, this is Jay. Jay, this is my boyfriend Puck," Quinn introduced.

"Hey man," Jay nodded his head.

"Sup?" Puck asked, slapping hands with Jay.

"No' much."

"Mind if I sit?" Puck inquired.

"Naw, go right ahead," Jay alleged.

Quinn scooted over to let Puck sit down next to her as she sat in the middle of both boys. "It's almost time," Quinn smiled, recalling the time it said on TV, 11:55 pm.

"Five minutes until 2010," Puck grinned.

"I'm ready for a new year. A fresh start," Jay said.

"You have no idea man," Puck agreed, then sat up. "I'm gonna get some waters. Anyone else up for some?"

"Me please," Quinn requested.

"I'll have one," Jay decided.

Just as Puck was about to leave, some drunk guy ran into the couch and spilled his beer all over Quinn's head. Quinn got up quickly in shock of what just happened as soon as she felt the cold alcohol touch her head. "Ugh!" she yelled.

Puck was so angry about what happened, he punched the guy in the face and yelled, "Watch where you're going next time!" The guy was so drunk he just fell back, but his friend was ready to challenge Puck.

"Why don't _you_ watch who you mess with!" the friend of the drunk guy shouted back, and tried to swing a punch at Puck.

Puck got punched right in the eye but didn't realize as he picked his foot up and kicked him square in the balls. The guy leaned down and held his private area in pain. "Maybe next time, you shouldn't mess with Puckasaurus," Puck reasoned, using his own clever nickname. Soon after, he began feeling the pain on his eye.

Quinn jumped off the couch and ran over to him worriedly. "Puck! Are you ok!"

"Yea," Puck grumbled. "Let's just get out of here." Puck about had it with this party. They weren't there for long, but Finn let it get so out of control this time that people were tee-peeing his house and trees with toilet paper and writing graffiti on his walls. Seems like a prank someone would pull on Halloween, but he was surprised to say he saw it at what started as a harmless party. _Maybe a harmless party_, Puck thought.

"I'm ready to go home anyway. Bye Jay," Quinn, still drenched in beer and disgusted by the smell, said to Jay, still sitting there wanting to leave as well.

"See ya man," Puck replied angrily.

"See ya guys," Jay responded.

Puck took Quinn's hand and let her out the party and into his car, first letting her in, then getting in and driving away from the party as fast as possible. "Finn's such a dumbass," Puck clenched his teeth while saying so.

"It's fine. We're gone now, ok?"

"Are you ok babe? God, I wanted to kill that guy who spilled his alcohol on you."

"I'm fine. The question is, are you ok? How's your eye?"

"I'm ok." As soon as Puck stopped at a red light, he turned on the radio and began hearing the countdown for the New Year. He joined in smiling at Quinn. "7…6…5…"

Quinn saw his smile and returned the favor, eagerly awaiting the New Year as she helped Puck countdown. "4…3…2…1," she said in unison with him. As soon as they finished one, Puck leaned in and kissed her softly, holding her cheek in his hand, never wanting to leave this position. Quinn kissed back and let out a sigh of relaxation from feeling Puck's touch. Puck finally pulled away after a while, but kept a close distance between their faces. "Happy New Year babe," he whispered.

Quinn could feel his breath on her face as she smiled and watched his eyes. "Happy New Year."

The first day of school back, Quinn and Puck walked into William McKinley's halls feeling like a million bucks. Ever since New Directions won Sectionals, the entire glee club was hoping, even had a good feeling, that things would get better in school for the club. Maybe it was possible people would start treating them with respect? Hell, it might even be possible that glee club would rule the school. Before Quinn and Puck could make it to their lockers, they witnessed three slushies thrown at Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes's faces. Quinn and Puck stopped in their tracks immediately and watched the shocked faces of the three glee clubbers as everyone around them stood watching as well.

"Ooohoo welcome to loser town!" Karofsky exclaimed.

"Population you!" Azimio shouted as he high fived Karofsky. The bell rang interrupting everybody's thoughts and they began to file out and go to class.

"Same old McKinley," Quinn sighed to Puck as he just nodded. They both realized that nothing had changed, despite their win of Sectionals, and the club had to further prove itself to get respect from the people in the school.

After geometry class, Quinn left with her books in her hand and made her way over to her locker. Entering her dial combination, she opened the lock and let her locker swing open. She looked over and saw Rachel walk, well, more like run, over to Finn and kiss his cheek happily, then start rambling about something. Finn looked over at Quinn as Rachel started talking, and Quinn saw his look of misery and sighed, knowing he was still depressed about the baby situation. She looked away back to her locker before she figured she'd give him the wrong idea. Soon after she felt a presence, so she craned her head to the side of her locker to see who it was.

"Hey babe," Puck smirked. Looking behind her, he saw Rachel grab Finn's hand and run off with him. "When did those two start dating?"

"Beats me," Quinn shrugged and shut her locker after getting out her history book.

"You gonna watch me play basketball today?"

"Well, let's see, I'm not gonna be cheering and I have no other ride home, so my guess is yes. I will be."

"I know your still down about being kicked off the squad, but Coach Sylvester was a mutant anyway. It'll get better from here, I promise."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled slightly.

"Now, you have to promise me, that you're gonna be in the stands watching me play because at one point in the game I'm gonna send you a little wink."

Quinn laughed at this. Why was it Puck always knew how to make her feel better? "I promise. I might not be able to watch _every_ move though, considering I have to do homework too."

Puck groaned. "One exception. But no more than homework."

"Agreed," Quinn smiled.

"How's our baby girl?"

"She's good. No kicking today yet, but we'll see." The bell rang interrupting the couple and signaling for the students to go to their next class. "I'll see you at lunch." With that, Quinn left with a smile still plastered on her face.

That afternoon at Puck's basketball game, Quinn made her way into the stands just on time and took her seat. She saw they were just starting to play, and nothing exciting was really happening, so she took it to herself to look around at the audience watching. Eventually, her eyes caught Rachel standing up and clapping excitedly wearing a blue 'Team Finn' t-shirt with gold stars all around. She always knew Rachel was weird, but now she couldn't believe how clingy she was acting with Finn. Honestly, she really felt bad for the guy. The game began and she saw the rivaling team dribble down the court with the ball. Puck was wide open when Finn stole the ball and passed it to Puck. Puck dribbled the ball down the court and psyched out the defense from the other school when he made a two point jump shot into the net. "WOOOO!" he yelled as McKinley's audience stood up and clapped. Quinn smiled and clapped, knowing Puck wasn't as good at basketball as he was football, but he was still a damn good player, and he actually had a wicked jump shot.

The other team was about to score into McKinley's net when McKinley's defense pushed the ball away from the net and passed it to Finn. Finn began dribbling down the court when he caught site of Puck's face. Puck looked at him like they were friends at first, then remembered that they in fact, weren't friends but only teammates, and looked away. Finn then turned his head to the stands because he had a feeling he just needed to look at the audience, and caught site of Rachel clapping with her hair in pigtails and her 'Team Finn' shirt Quinn had just witnessed earlier. All of the sudden, it distracted him and he stared at her unbelievingly of what she was doing. _She's embarrassing me_, he thought. All of the sudden, his thoughts were interrupted as the opposing team caught ahold of the ball and passed it to another team member, who scored a one point jump shot into the net.

McKinley began their mourn and Puck looked over at Finn and shouted, "Dude!" unaware that he was still not focusing on the game, but staring out into the audience and thinking.

After the game, Puck strolled outside to his car cleaned up and changed. He found Quinn waiting by the door, like he expected. "Like the game?" he smiled.

"Yea, you did really well. It's too bad you guys lost though." McKinley lost 6-9 in the game, again. Puck was getting sick of losing, which is why he tried his hardest during this game. In fact, he scored four out of the six points from their team, with Mike Chang scoring two. Everybody else either missed the shot, or passed it to Finn who missed it.

"I think Finn's got too much on his mind. He missed every single shot," Puck explained while getting in the car and fastening his seatbelt.

"Wouldn't you if you found out I cheated on you and was having a baby with someone else? Besides, didn't you see Rachel in the stands? The poor guy probably doesn't know what to think."

"Yea, I did. When Finn missed one of his shots, I looked over and saw Rachel telling practically everybody in the stands that Finn was her boyfriend. Chick's gotta know that guys don't dig that."

"Why don't you tell her?" Quinn joked.

"She scares me," Puck admitted. Quinn just laughed as he drove her home.

The next day, the glee club kids gathered into the room and sat down to find Mr. Shue drawing a stick person on the board with a speech bubble that read 'Hello'.

"Hello," Mr. Shue read while everyone read him with a blank face. Quinn decided to crack her neck to break the silence a bit. "Hello?" Mr. Shue repeated himself, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello," the entire club said with a monotone, minus Rachel who still had the same perky attitude she always did in the morning times.

"What do you guys say when you answer the phone?" Mr. Shue questioned.

"What up?" Mercedes announced.

"Who dis be?" Artie said using a certain voice to mimic his words.

"No, she's dead, this is her son," Kurt said.

Everyone grew quiet as Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows and looked down at his marker. "Ok…uh, Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say 'Ahoy, Ahoy!' when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that 'Hello' was a more appropriate greeting," Mr. Shue taught.

Everyone looked around at each other and stared at Mr. Shue with blank faces, pretty bored with the lesson, figuring they'd do something more fun. Mr. Shue caught onto their faces quickly.

"Look," he clapped his hands together, "I am really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals. But, as most of you have realized by now, it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day-to-day at school."

"I have a slushy stained _training_ bra to prove it," Rachel joined in.

"Fact is," Mr. Shue continued, "we're gonna have to be _better_. Even more spectacular at Regionals. It's time for some re-invention, some new New Directions. We need a new…" Mr. Shue pointed to the board to get his point across. "hello," he finished. "Here's your assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number but it has to have _hello_ in the song title. Alright?"

The bell rang dismissing the club as everyone grabbed their bags and left. "Got any ideas?" Puck asked Quinn on the way out.

"Not a clue. You?"

"We can do research tonight. Lie in bed with my laptop and look up some hello shit."

"Sure," Quinn smiled. "Time for English. See ya after school." With a turn of her hips, she left down the hall and Puck couldn't help but watch her.

By the time the next glee club meeting came the next morning, Quinn and Puck both had songs from researching in bed. After a light make-out session, they found an amazing website with tons of songs with the words hello in the title. Looks like Finn was ahead of the game, as they watched him rock out "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors.

When he finished, Mr. Shue was smiling and clapping as the others joined in. Quinn had to admit, he'd done a great job with the song. Puck clapped unwillingly, the look on his face saying he didn't want to even though he knew he was good.

"And _that_ fellow glee clubbers is how we say Hello," Rachel announced, standing up and straightening her plaid blue and grey plaid skirt. The bell rang shortly after and Rachel pounced to the front of the room. "Mr. Shuester, I'd like to run some of my hello ideas by you."

Puck still had his arms crossed as he watched Finn being congratulated by everybody. Quinn watched as well. She liked Puck a lot, but she still had feelings for Finn and couldn't help but be happy he was back on the road to getting his game back. She watched as Santana and Brittany walked up to him, pinkies entwined, and began to hit on him. Leaving with Puck, she continued watching him while leaving the room. She knew Rachel had no game, but to watch Santana and Britt hit on him did spark something inside her that made her a little jealous. She saw Finn glancing between her and the two cheerios before she finally made her way outside the classroom.

She hadn't noticed, but Puck had gotten ahead of her a little bit and was waiting by the door. "Hey, you ok? You seemed kinda spacey in there."

"Yea, I'm fine," she began, walking down the hallway with him, "it's just…Santana and Brittany went up to talk to Finn before we left. When did they become interested in him?"

Puck just shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not…I'm just curious. I mean, just because he sang a classic amazingly they're all of the sudden interested? He's done that before."

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

"Don't be stupid Puck, you know I really like you."

"Quinn, I'm not gonna get made. I know we went at this being together thing not long after your breakup with Finn. It's normal to still be jealous about stuff like that, I guess."

"Maybe I am a little bit…but you don't have to worry because I'll be over it soon. You're something I won't be over soon. I'll see ya later, ok?"

"Ok," Puck grinned and squeezed her hand before leaving. Quinn couldn't believe Puck was that understanding. That was definitely an amazing thing for him to do, and she couldn't help but think how lucky she'd become that she's changed Noah Puckerman into the great guy he really was. Well, her and their baby girl, of course.

Another normal day had gone by, and they were already back in glee club the next morning. Quinn was talking to Puck about how she began feeling the baby kick in her belly. She placed his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel?"

"Yea," Puck grinned. "Oh my god, it feels amazing. That's our baby girl in there?"

"Yea, our baby girl who's a pretty hardcore kicker. She's gonna be a dancer or a soccer player someday," Quinn smiled and Puck grinned at her while he continued to feel the kicks. As soon as Mr. Shue entered the room, the kicks died down and he removed his hand from her stomach.

"Alright guys, we gotta get moving on those hello numbers," Mr. Shue presented, setting his briefcase on top of the piano. "Who has got something to show us? Volunteers?"

Everyone just sat there quietly while Quinn tapped his knee lightly and said, "You should go up." Before Puck could reply, Rachel raised her hand in the air. "Mr. Shuester? I think I found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly," she said, making sure she was glaring at Finn when she said the word "perfectly".

"Fantastic Rachel. Show us what you got." Before Mr. Shue could even finish his sentence, Rachel was already walking to the front of the room. She stopped right in front of the piano and whisked around to face everybody. The music began to "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects and Rachel placed her hands on her hips as she continued to give Finn a glare down. Finn looked around awkwardly, pretending he didn't notice. Mr. Shue began getting a confused look as he realized the song and Rachel began to sing.

While Rachel was singing, Mr. Shue was getting irritated realizing it in fact didn't have to do with Hello. Rachel was making sure she pissed Finn off while singing, and Quinn and Puck were starting to enjoy it, looking at each other and laughing signaling they were having fun before Puck placed his arm around Quinn's chair. As soon as Rachel pulled Kurt up from the chair and the song reached its chorus, everyone began clapping and singing along. Finn, on the other hand, was not too excited at all.

Quinn grasped Puck's head in her own, letting her hand stretch over his Mohawk. She brought is head down and shook it lightly, still singing along and he couldn't help but smile as he was singing and laugh.

By the time the song's ending was near, Mike Chang got up and started sporting his awesome moves. Mr. Shue rolled his eyes in frustration, but no one seemed to notice as everyone was having too much fun with the song. As Puck stepped down onto the floor, Quinn stepped onto the platform above him and put his arms around him to clap in front of him. They were both clapping with the beat as Quinn finally stepped down with him and joined the others, except Finn, who was still sitting behind.

Finally, as the song ended, Quinn was looking at Puck and smiling when Mr. Shue interrupted and said, "Guys. Guys, Guys! I don't wanna be a buzzkill, but the assignment was hell-_o_."

"I'm sorry. I was just focusing on the _first_ syllable," Rachel replied, looking back at Finn angrily.

"You know what?" Mr. Shue angrily tested, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against. While we were busy winning our Sectional, Vocal Adrenaline was busy winning theirs. They're last year's Nationals champions. They haven't lost a competition in three years. This is the big leagues guys. If we don't place at Regionals, Glee club is over."

Quinn looked at Puck worriedly as he shared her expression. After the bell rang, everyone began exiting as Puck asked. "Ready to go?"

"Not just yet," Quinn said. "I need to do something first."

"What?" Puck questioned. Before he could get an answer, Quinn was already walking up to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, I know this is stressing you out. It's stressing all of us out. But I think I have an idea on a hello number we can all do together," Quinn smiled. It caught Mr. Shue's attention immediately as he looked up curious as to know what it was.

"_You say yes. I say no_," Finn began singing to "Hello, Goodbye" by The Beatles. The boys were dressed in tuxedos and the girls were dressed in black, spaghetti strap dressed with big white bows on the front.

"_You say stop. And I say go, go, go!_" Finn continued, this time with Rachel joining in as they skipped down the stage. Everyone began dancing and getting in their places. "_Oh, no!_" Finn and Rachel continued.

"_You say goodbye!_" the girls and boys sang out together, the girls swinging their hips as they sang.

"_And I say hello!_" they all rang out together again, the boys jumping around and making their way over to the girls, while the girls made their way over to them.

They continued singing as Quinn winked at Puck and Puck smiled grabbed her hand before letting go to reach his part of the stage. As soon as the song ended, Rachel left the stage as everyone watched after her in confusion. Puck looked over at Quinn and Quinn smiled at him, waiting to hear what Mr. Shue thought of everything.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the length of this chapter, it was HELLA long lmao! But I hoped you guys enjoyed anyway :) Please please review! This took me a long time to write, like hours, and it only takes seconds to review! Next chapter will cover Episode 15, The Power of Madonna, and either a Quinn/Puck date, fight, or drama with his family. Let me know which you want!**


	3. Your Voice is Like An Angel Sighing

**Author's Note: Hey hey! Thanks again for all the feedback on this story :) I promise I'm gonna write Beautiful Soul next, and then either this or Just the Way You Are. But Beautiful Soul's definitely next! So, I've decided that this chapter will be covering a doctor's appointment for the baby, as well as a Quinn/Puck fight. Of course, it will also be covering The Power of Madonna. I love Sue at the beginning: *opens journal* Madonna. LMFAO xP Never gets old. So, one person who commented wanted the Quinn/Puck fight and then makeup sex. I wanted to tell them that the fight and makeup will happen but not the sex xP Only because Quinn and Puck got together like the day Finn dumped her, and she's still pretty tense about it and still has feelings for Finn, and plus she's not really ready for it yet. I think she will eventually in the story, but I don't write sex scenes. If they do do it, then I'll write something like: Puck takes Quinn to the bedroom and shuts the door. BLACKOUT. LMFAO you know something like that? So yea xP Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee -.- Unfortunately**

Quinn checked her makeup in the mirror before wrapping her golden locks into a messy bun behind her head. She turned to the side and moved her hand down from the top of her clothed stomach to the bottom, and back up. Her stomach wasn't completely flat anymore, but she had a small baby bump that was beginning to show more. The only thing that kept it hidden was baggy clothing, but it's not like she wore any unless she was lounging around the house. Today, she was sporting a comfy, long sleeved white dress that reached her mid thighs. The dress was casual, but still looked nice. The long sleeves and her upper collarbone were sheer fabric, but everything from her breasts to the bottom of the dress couldn't be seen through. She double checked that she was wearing her golden cross necklace when Puck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Someone looks like an angel today," he presumed.

"Yea right. Look at me, I'm hideous. Every time I look at myself in the mirror I see my baby bump Puck. It's getting bigger and so am I," Quinn complained.

"Babe, you look _gorgeous_. I swear. I've never seen a more beautiful woman. So what if you're getting fatter? You're getting fatter with our little girl."

"Ugh, so I _am_ fat!" Quinn yelled as she squirmed out of his arms and marched out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," Puck groaned to himself and followed. "No babe, no! You're just pregnant, ok? It's normal, this happens to all pregnant women." Quinn sighed and nodded. He stroked his hands down her arms lightly. "Just calm down."

As soon as the words left Puck's mouth, Quinn shot her head up and yelled, "Don't tell me to _calm down_! I will not _CALM DOWN_." With that, she stomped out of the house, picking up her white jean jacket on the way, and waited by Puck's car.

"I had to open up my damn mouth," Puck scolded himself as he picked up his car keys with the little football key chain and exited the house locking the door behind him.

It was another Sunday morning in January in the Puckerman household. Usually, Puck would just lounge around all day, watch TV, play Super Mario Brothers 3, eat snacks, or do some homework he had from Friday. But today he wasn't allowed to sleep in until 12 pm because Quinn and he had a doctor's appointment at 10 am. It was 9:45 as Puck exited his pickup truck from the house and began driving the route to the doctor's office. Puck looked over and saw Quinn still mourning and picking at her nails. He kept a safe eye on the road while taking peeks at her when he covered his hand over hers.

"You're beautiful Quinn. You have nothing to worry about," Puck praised.

Quinn let a smile form on her face as Puck couldn't help but thank God that her mood swing changed back to happy. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "And you're extremely hot."

"I get that a lot," Puck smirked. She arched her eyebrow as he laughed and said, "Whoa there. Just a joke. Thank you."

Quinn smiled satisfied with how the situation turned out. "So, what doctor do we ask for again?" Puck inquired.

"Dr. Butch," Quinn replied. Puck couldn't help but start laughing after that. "What? _What_?" she repeated when he wouldn't answer her.

"Is it a girl!" Puck laughed.

"Yes Puck. You asked for a girl doctor so another man wouldn't be touching me, remember?"

"Oh man. I can't wait to see her," Puck made fun of. Quinn hit his arm. "Be nice!"

Turns out, the doctor didn't look like a butch at all. In fact, she had blue eyes, a perfect complexion, a heart shaped face, and long blonde hair that ran down to her mid back.

"_She's_ Dr. Butch!" Puck whispered to Quinn as Dr. Butch entered the room and shut the door behind her. Puck had never been to one of Quinn's appointments before, much to his dismay. Quinn had always taken Finn who knew Dr. Butch very well by now. In fact, Dr. Butch knew him just as well and would probably be surprised once she caught sight of Puck.

As she turned around and did just that, a look of confusion spread across her face. "Hello Miss Fabray. Where's Finn?" she asked, advancing to the countertop in the room and grabbing her clipboard. "Is this your brother?"

"No…this is my boyfriend…and the father of the baby," Quinn choked out.

"Oh…and…Finn?" Dr. Butch prodded.

"I lied to Finn…it's a long story." Quinn really wasn't in the mood to explain the whole debacle and just wanted to get this appointment over with.

"Sounds like you had yourself in a pickle," Dr. Butch chuckled. "Hello…"

"Noah," Quinn answered for Puck.

Dr. Butch nodded her head as she extended her hand and met Puck halfway as she shook his hand. "Hello Noah. Very nice to meet you. I'm Sara Butch."

"Likewise," Puck nodded as he shook hers before pulling away at the same time as if on cue with Dr. Butch.

"Now, let's have a look at this little girl, shall we? Just lie down, the usual, while I get this machine set up."

"Ok," Quinn nodded, lying down and pulling up her dress until she reached right above her baby bump. Puck couldn't help but stare at her underwear.

"Why?" he asked.

Quinn looked up at him. "Why what?"

"Why are you keeping that from me?"

Quinn just laughed lightly. "You'll get over it." Dr. Butch returned from behind the curtain when she had the machine set up. She stepped in front of Quinn before squirting a gooey-like substance onto her stomach and using a tool to rub it around as a picture showed up on the screen. Puck looked up almost immediately and saw visibility in what was their daughter on the screen.

"Th-that's her?" he asked in shock.

"Yes it is," Dr. Butch smiled. "She's a beauty."

"She sure is," Puck agreed, staring at the screen. He could've sworn he felt his eyes water, but he quickly vanished the thought from his head.

After the appointment ended, Dr. Butch rubbed Quinn's belly clean before Quinn pulled her dress down and sat up straight on the hospital bed. The TV screen turned off as Dr. Butch took a look at her clipboard and began writing.

"Ok…the baby looks good so far. Just make sure you include more fruits and vegetables in your diet, despite your cravings. Iron and potassium are important as well. Um…," she took a look down at her clipboard before continuing. "Continue taking the daily dose of vitamins we talked about and you should give birth to a healthy little girl."

"Thank you Dr. Butch," Quinn smiled and stood up off of the bed.

"No problem sweetie. We know the deal, the bill will be mailed. Just make sure you pay us before February."

"Yes ma'am. Have a good day," Quinn settled as she left the office with Puck, Dr. Butch exiting behind them to go see another patient.

"I see you liked that," Quinn smiled as she entered the car with Puck.

Shutting the car door behind him, Puck nodded. "Looking at her in there…it just made me upset." He started up the car and reversed out of the parking lot.

"What? Why?"

He drove out making his way onto the street and swerving into a U-turn to head to back to his house. "Knowing that for three and a half months you took Finn to go see my baby girl. Finn even had god damn copies of the sonograms!"

"Puck…I'm sorry it hurts but you know why it happened."

"No. Ok? I don't know why. I don't know why you couldn't have just told Finn the truth in the first place, and say Puck god damn fucked me up-"

"Stop it Puck-"

"And I cheated on you because I suspected you were a fag-"

"Puck! It's enough, ok!"

"No Quinn. You don't know it feels to go through that! God _dammit_!" Puck slammed his hand onto the wheel as Quinn jumped and scooted as far to her car door as she could.

"You're scaring me Puck-"

"I wanted to help out from the beginning and all you did is shoot me down! Why? Because you didn't believe that I could!"

Quinn could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Well, what do you expect!" Puck pulled up the driveway in at home, took out his keys, and began rubbing his face. "I expected you wouldn't be a good dad…and I thought you wouldn't change for me and our kid…and I was right! You even said what I feared most. I know you're changed now, but you weren't back then."

"Then teach _me_ a lesson, but next time don't involve Finn!"

"You made too many mistakes for me to trust you!"

"And you don't think getting knocked up was a mistake on your part too?"

Quinn grew silent. She sniffled and wiped under her eyes before opening the car door. _Oh no_, Puck thought. "Quinn-" he started, but didn't have time to finish as he was cut off by the car door slamming and an angry Quinn walking up the driveway and to the front door of the house, using Puck's keys to open the door, which she took out of the car. Puck angrily hit his car door before getting out and walking up to the entryway.

/

Quinn opened up her locker and checked herself in her mirror. She quickly placed extra powder under her eyes to reduce more darkness. She stayed up all night uncomfortable about what happened between her and Puck the day before. He never even apologized to her. In fact, they hardly said two words to each other the rest of the day and in the car on the way to school. After a couple minutes, she watched herself satisfactorily in the mirror, looking good as knew, and retreated to collecting her geometry notebook. They didn't have glee club today until after school, but she thought since her and Puck got to school early this morning, she'd stop by and just hang out. Entering the glee room early, she found all of the girls already sitting there, Rachel sitting alone while Mercedes and Tina had a discussion, and Santana and Brittany continued whispering.

She opened her notebook to the last page where she continued her 'Loser' sketch of Rachel, which she had to admit looked pretty good. In the picture, Rachel Berry had a head much bigger than her body, like the caricatures people liked to get drawn as, with oversized buck teeth, a mustache, and an over-dramatized nose impression. She was finishing tracing the last heart on the page as she was creating a border of hearts to signify her fall-in-love-too-easy personality.

Before she could finish, she heard Rachel's voice ring through the room. "Can I ask you guys something…private?" she pondered.

Quinn looked annoyed now. Most of the time she just wasn't in the mood to hear Rachel talk, but after what her and Puck went through, she really just wanted to shut her up herself.

"Yes you should move to Israel," Santana said. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that, glad Santana was there to lighten her mood a bit.

Rachel, ignoring Santana's comment, brought a black stool up in front of all the girls as she straightened her skirt and took a seat. "It's about dating."

Quinn's smile slowly faded as she looked up, wondering if Rachel began dating Finn again, or if she was continuing to betray them by dating Jesse St. James, star of Vocal Adrenaline and their competition for Regionals.

"Not that I'm dating anyone…uh, we all know that Finn and I are no longer an item and for the sake of the team I broke up with Jesse," Rachel explained. "But let's just say I was dating someone. Let's just say, hypothetically, we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night and because my dads weren't home we went up to my room and started making out." Quinn looked disgusted as she turned her head down, mostly wondering why Rachel had to share this information with them.

"I-i-it was erotic and romantic…and then he said that we should do it. Being the kind and caring person I am, of course I didn't shoot him down automatically. To stall out the process I simply asked what it was. But instead he asked me whether I've done it before, so I of course not being a liar told him no and asked him if he has…which I find out he in fact did and didn't think of it as a big deal, while I on the other hand have a different perspective and softly explained that for a girl, it is in fact, a big deal. What if then he got really crabby and left and didn't even take home the care bear I won him playing ski ball?"

Quinn had about enough of this conversation, and enough of Rachel. "Would you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby."

"I just wanna be ready. I know I'm getting older and these things are gonna happen someday but…how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Rachel softly questioned.

"Just do what I do. Never say no," Santana pitched in.

"Oh, totally," Brittany joined. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Quinn gave her a look before rolling her eyes and looking back down at her notebook.

"Sorry…Quinn," Brittany apologized.

"Look girl, don't ask me. The last guy I liked was the mayor of gay town," Mercedes exclaimed. Quinn certainly remembered this, mostly because she, Santana, and Brittany tricked Mercedes into telling her to go for it when they knew Kurt was gay. "And I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no," she finished.

"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings. Like, the other day, I was walking with Artie, and he blatantly made fun of my look and threatened me to change if I wanted to 'get all up on him', and even stay an item," Tina mocked.

"That's gotta sting," Rachel nodded. Quinn never knew Artie could be so pushy, and, well, just downright rude. She always pictured him as the guy who would do anything for his girlfriend and have a 'women are just as equal as men' perspective.

"Hey guys," Mr. Shue announced himself, sitting up from his desk and walking over to them. Quinn looked up wondering why he'd wanna get involved in their girl talk. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority but I couldn't help but overhearing. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and retorted, "You wouldn't understand Mr. Shue, you're a guy."

"Well then maybe you should talk to someone else about it. Like…Miss Pillsbury."

"I tried that," Rachel whined. "My guess is Miss Pillsbury doesn't have much experience on the topic, so instead she told me to talk to my mom, which wouldn't work for obvious reasons, then she said my rabbi, which doesn't make sense to me because I wouldn't feel really comfortable with that." With that, the bell rang and Rachel got up and grabbed her bag to leave.

Quinn stood up as well. "The fact is is that women still earn 70 cents to every dollar that a man gets for doing the same job," Quinn said, recalling her and Puck's fight and what he said to her. "That attitude starts in high school." With that, the glee girls left the room to get to their first class of the day.

/

That afternoon, the kids were all gathered around glee club as Mr. Shue finished up writing something on the board. As he stepped away, all heads turned to see what he wrote. "What comes to mind when you see that name?" he asked.

"Genius!" Rachel gushed.

"Icon," Kurt said excitedly.

"Hall of Fame MILF," Puck smirked. Quinn looked at him and just rolled her eyes. _Idiot_, she thought, clearly still upset about everything. She was simply waiting for an apology.

Mr. Shue shrugged his hands up, as to say why not. "So, we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance. Which is why this week you're assignment is to come up with a Madonna number."

The room broke into gasps and "Yesses!" from the girls and Kurt, as Rachel clapped eagerly agreeing with his choice, while all of the boys looked pissed, especially Puck.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? As a dude, Madonna makes me kinda uncomfortable," Puck admitted.

"Yea, she's smokin' and everything but can't some of us do something else, like, the guy version of Madonna? Like, ya know, Pantera?" Finn agreed. All the guys started getting excited with this idea before Mr. Shue interrupted their fun.

"Guys! Ya know it's come to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately," Mr. Shue challenged. Quinn gave Puck a look as Puck looked away and pretended he didn't know that Quinn was referring to him. "You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist, and I hate to say it, misogynistic."

Finn looked like a deer in the headlights. "I have no idea what that means."

"When I pulled my hamstring I went to a…a massaganist," Brittany proudly stated.

Mr. Shue looked at her blankly before deciding to ignore it and move on. "What it means is, put yourself in their shoes for a change." Quinn nodded, happy to have Mr. Shue discuss this. Puck thought about what Mr. Shue was saying, even though he didn't act like it. The truth was, he'd been wanting to apologize to Quinn since the words left his mouth, but he wanted to get his point across as well. "Madonna's legacy transcends her music because bi-enlarged, the subtext of her songs are about being strong, independent, and confident, no matter what your sex. But more than anything, Madonna's musical message is about equality. And that is something I think you _guys_ need to work on," Mr. Shue finished.

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shue? I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Miss Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are as indelible as her songs." Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kurt continued, "I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multimedia project. With Mercedes." Mercedes looked back at him and smiled.

"Great. Go for it Kurt," Mr. Shue allowed.

"I'm still not down," Puck argued. "And no chick intimidates Puckzilla," he added, jumping out at Quinn for effect. Sure, he wanted to apologize, but that doesn't mean he had to show it yet. "I just don't think her music translates to show choir."

"Really? Well I for one couldn't disagree more," Rachel defied, sitting up from her seat and walking up to the front of the room. She whispered into the band player's ears before the music started. "_Come on girls_!" she sang. "_Do you believe in love_?" Quinn laughed as she jumped down from her chair and joined the girls. Puck couldn't help but stare after her. "_Cuz I got somethin' to say about it! And it goes somethin' like this_." She signaled for the music to stop as she turned to Mr. Shue. "Meet all us girls in the auditorium if you wanna see a real kick butt Madonna performance."

Mr. Shue just laughed. "Alright!" The girls exited the room as Kurt had an excited look on his face. "Come on boys!" All boys except Kurt groaned and left for the auditorium with him.

/

As the girls finished up singing "Express Yourself" by none other than Madonna, Mr. Shue and Kurt got up to clap as the other guys sat down in misery. Once the girls exited the stage and joined the rest of the glee club, Puck sat up and reached for Quinn's arm. Feeling the touch, she looked down to see Puck. "Can we please talk?" he pleaded.

Quinn looked at him, then turned her head to the girls around her and the squealing Kurt, making it hard for Mr. Shue to see them step away quickly. "Mr. Shue would wonder where we got off to."

"It won't take long."

Quinn just looked around once more to make sure Mr. Shue was distracted, then looked at him and nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made a disappearing act with Quinn. As soon as they reached the empty hallway that nobody inhabited after school, Quinn leaned against the locker and Puck stood in front of her.

"You look really sexy in that outfit you know," he complimented, taking in her sky blue spaghetti strap shirt and black pants with a matching black jacket.

"Thanks," she replied shortly, taking off the decorative microphone around her head.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was wrong to cross the line like that."

"No kidding."

"I was just trying to get a point across."

"By slamming the steering wheel and cursing up a storm? And what the hell was up with that 'Puckzilla' thing back in the show choir room?"

"Babe, I'm trying to apologize here. I know the way I handled it was wrong. It was just hard to know that that was my first doctor's appointment and the baby had already grown so much. And Puckzilla's just my nickname, you know that."

"Chicks don't intimidate Puckzilla?" Quinn asked mockingly.

"I didn't want you to know that the fight was hurting me, but it was Quinn. It damn was…a lot. I would've apologized sooner, but I was kinda hoping to get an apology from you first. Then I realized, I shouldn't have done what I done, and to let myself make sure you knew I was sorry first."

"I don't owe you an apology!"

"Quinn. Come on."

Quinn sighed and looked down at her hands. "I just…I really like you Puck. And I hate seeing you feel bad for what happened. And I'm so sorry I made it happen, I was just scared. But when you said that, it made me feel even worse because even when I made up the lie back then I felt bad."

"I know. I was an idiot Quinn. And you know what? It's nice to hear you say that too. I've always wanted to know that," he admitted. Quinn just smiled as he placed his hands on both sides of her while she was trapped against the lockers and leaned down to kiss her. Quinn kissed back, admitting it felt even better knowing that they made it through their first big fight and were able to be honest with each other in the end. Quinn thought Puck had become a bigger man as well, knowing he was the first to apologize.

Quinn pulled back the same time as Puck as they just smiled at each other. "We should get back," Quinn reasoned. "If we have to," Puck chuckled, leaning back and walking with her inside the auditorium. "By the way, the outfit's great, but that damn performance put me through hell. Madonna? _Seriously_?" Quinn just rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as they caught up with the rest of the group.

/

The next morning in glee club, everyone was surprised by an unwelcomed visitor. "What the hell! It seems like now everybody's doing things _just_ to hurt my feelings!" Finn yelled as everyone witnessed Mr. Shue standing beside Jesse St. James in front of the club.

"I thought you all would take this news a little better," Jesse resisted. "I'm a star. You can learn from me."

"We were already fighting for second leads and now that you've shown up I've lost all hope at ever getting a solo," Kurt scolded.

"Yea, thas' right!" Mercedes chimed in. "And ya'll jus trout me out at the end of every number so I can well on the last note. How is that ok!"

"He's a spy Mr. Shue! I would know," Santana scorned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, I saw the paperwork, I spoke with his parents-" Mr. Shue testified.

"They winter in Bali. It's a very expensive phone call," Jesse added.

"Jesse just moved in with his uncle which is in our school district. It's all above board guys! He goes to this school now," Mr. Shue defended.

"But this isn't fair!" Artie whined.

"Guys! Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in! That's how we do things here!" Mr. Shue shouted. "Ok? To suddenly change the rules now, _that_ would be unfair." Mr. Shue looked around at the students and saw Brittany with her hand up. "Brittany," he called on confused.

"Mr. Shue, is he your son?" Brittany asked.

Mr. Shue looked utterly confused as Jesse looked at him and Mr. Shue looked at Jesse. They both had their hair gelled back the same way, were both wearing ties, and were both wearing similar made button down shirts.

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Rachel piped in.

"Cuz when you love something you gotta go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team and I care about you more than winning another National title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline. For you," Jesse confessed. Puck rolled his eyes. _Go fuck yourself_, he thought.

"Alright guys, we have got a lotta work to do," Mr. Shue interrupted. He held out his hand to Jesse and shook it. "Jesse. Great to have you here. Welcome aboard. Ok, from the top!"

Puck opened up his phone and began typing. _Kurt's boyfriend is Mr. Shue's son?_ he texted.

Quinn felt her phone buzz and looked down. She tried to stifle her laughter as she texted back, _Check out his boots. My gaydar is going off like crazy._

Puck looked at them and chuckled. "Hey, man. Nice boots."

"Thank you Puck," Jesse thanked.

Puck looked at Quinn and winked as she grabbed onto his arm and laughed into his shoulder.

/

"_Life is a mystery! Everyone must stand alone…I hear you call my name! And it feels like…home…_" Rachel busted out the lyrics to "Like a Prayer" by Madonna, wearing a white shirt and jeans with a red vest as a single spotlight shone on her.

The entire glee club entered with different outfits, but of matching colors. They all began singing and dancing together to the choreographed moves, including Jesse. Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes all hit a home run with their next solos. As soon as Mercedes finished up hers, the curtain raised and a choir danced behind them all. By the end of the song, everyone was dancing and running around the stage having fun.

Quinn ran over to Puck and he picked her up with her legs wrapped around him. She laughed as he ducked her head down backwards, then pulled her back up and entwined their fingers together on one of their hands, while Quinn's other hand was holding onto Puck and Puck's other hand was keeping Quinn steady. They continued singing along and laughing as he kissed their entwined hands.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will cover Episode 16, Home, and a Quinn/Puck date. Please please comment, it would make my day! :) You'll get a cookie… ;)**


	4. Valentine Home

**Author's Note: Time for another chapter of Keep Holding on! Woo hoo :) Ok, so, this chapter is set during Home, Season 1 Episode 16. I'm not gonna write an entire Puck/Quinn date per se, but they're gonna get home from a date and it'll probably be some fluff. At the end of the chapter I might include some Puck/Quinn bickering going on, but it'll make sense because it leads to a big fight…idk when that'll be yet. They will break up in this story, you'll just have to wait and see when it'll happen ;) Don't fret my dearies, because they'll of course get back together :) But this chapter will contain mostly fluff. There are two separate glee meetings that are supposed to be on separate days because it's like that in the show, but I decided to combine them into one day instead. Enjoyyyy! :) Comment please because they make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I damn well wish I did.**

"That was a lot of fun," Quinn smiled, entering Puck's house with him. "I never knew how much I'd like a game room." Puck had brought Quinn to a game room for their date because he said she needed to loosen up and just have fun. With his tickets, he bought her a stuffed llama. He kept apologizing for how lame llamas were, but Quinn kept saying that it was perfect, and she wouldn't want anything else.

"You rocked ski ball," he smirked. "Too bad they didn't give winning tickets for that. We woulda been able to get an XBOX or some shit like that."

Quinn laughed and hung her black coat up on the rack, taking Puck's brown one off and hanging it up as well. When she finished up with that, she felt two arms snake around her waist and grab hold of her. She chuckled and turned her head to the right, seeing his face behind her. "What are you doing?"

"What, I can't hold my girlfriend?" Puck challenged. He placed his hands over her stomach and rubbed it. "I still can't get over that that's our little girl in there."

"A big girl. She's making me so fat," Quinn complained.

"Babe, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And you carrying my baby, just shows me how much more I love you and how she even got here," he complimented.

Quinn smiled and turned her head back to face the front. Before it could get fully back to normal, he placed his hand under her chin and turned her back to look in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, not rushing into anything but enjoying the moment. Quinn kissed back languidly as they stood there and kissed each other's soft lips for what seemed like forever. Hell, they felt like they could go on like this forever.

Puck twisted her around to look straight at him as he didn't break the kiss and kissed her deeply, only parting for a couple seconds so they could regain air, and throughout those couple seconds, all they did was stare intently into each other's eyes. Soon enough, Puck couldn't take the separation and dove in for another kiss, this time snaking his tongue along Quinn's bottom lip asking for permission. As soon as Quinn felt it, she let out a gasp which Puck used to add tongue into her mouth, deeply exploring everything Quinn's mouth had to offer. Quinn did the same, and she couldn't ignore the sensations she was feeling when their tongues touched. Puck stepped back slowly, leaning them towards the couch as he lied down and pulled Quinn with him. They lay like that on top of each other kissing as Puck began roaming his hands along Quinn's sides.

Before they could go any further, Mrs. Puckerman walked in the door and said, "I'm home!" not realizing they were on the couch yet. This made Puck and Quinn jump up and Puck yell, "FUCK mom!"

Mrs. Puckerman looked over and saw the two on the couch with a little bit of shine coming from Puck's lips. She saw Quinn and been wearing lip gloss and chuckled at the young lover's possible make out session. "Sorry guys. It's already 10 o' clock, you two should be getting to bed for school in the morning anyway."

"Yea yea," Puck grumbled, standing up with Quinn. He could tell Quinn was embarrassed, but he was just angry with his mom. He kept wondering, how far would they have gotten? "G'night," he added, taking Quinn's hand and going upstairs with her, Quinn grabbing her stuffed llama on the way.

He closed the door to his room as soon as they both made it inside. Quinn took a seat on the bed. "So, who's gonna shower first?" she asked.

"Well…," Puck smirked, sitting next to her. "We could shower together."

"Haha, very funny," Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on. You were so hot back downstairs. If only my damn wouldn't have interrupted-"

"If your mom wouldn't have interrupted, I would've. Puck, I'm not ready for that step. I'm already pregnant with one baby, I don't wanna be pregnant with two."

"So that's the reason you're not ready for that step? Come on babe, it's good for the baby."

"Puck, please leave me alone about it. Why can't you just respect I'm not ready!" She stood up off the bed for emphasis as Puck jumped back a little bit getting scared.

"Jeez Quinn, calm down. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Look, lemme tell you something," he started, pulling her back down slowly onto his lap. "The first time we did it, I felt something Quinn. I actually felt something, I didn't feel just sex. And it felt amazing. So why can't we do it again? I want that feeling back."

"Because I'm scared! I'm scared to try it again, despite my baby hormones, and I...I feel like I'd betray Finn," she admitted.

"Finn? Quinn, he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh yea? He has nothing to do with this? Because we were dating when you got me pregnant Puck and if we had sex now when I still have feelings for him…I feel like I'd be cheating again."

"Ok first of all, the guy's like _obsessed_ with Rachel and her dating that Jesse kid. He wouldn't care. And second, you guys are over. Done. And now you're with me," Puck stated.

"I can't help but think about him though…I had real feelings for him Puck. I really did."

"Ok, can you stop rubbing it in my face please? I'd rather just live my life thinking my baby mama is all mine."

"I am all yours! But Finn was always so good to me."

"And what about me?" Puck couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain. He hated that Quinn still had feelings for Finn. Sure, he accepted it and tried to make her feel better about it, but he hated it so much. He just wanted Quinn to live _him_ and all that _he_ could offer.

"You're good to me too!"

"Really? Because I sensed something implied in that sentence."

"Puck, I felt something when we had sex too. I really did but…I'm just not ready to take that step with you. Taking it slow would mean the world to me. It would show how I really do belong with you, ok?"

Puck smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. Some anger was still there, but it was impossible for him to stay totally angry at Quinn. "You go ahead and take a shower first," he said. Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek before putting her llama back on the bed then getting up and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Puck sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He picked up the stuffed llama and looked at it, turning it around. _I gotta step up my game_, he thought. He would make sure he was gonna do exactly that.

/

Quinn opened her eyes slowly to Puck shaking her softly. "Babe, time to get up. You didn't hear the alarm?"

Quinn groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"7 am," he replied.

She yawned and stood up out of bed reluctantly, the baby bump showing slightly more through her tight tank top. Puck couldn't help but watch it, smiling slightly at the sight of his unborn baby girl. "Want me to make breakfast while you get ready?"

"That would be nice," Quinn smiled slightly. "You're already ready?"

"Yea, I uh, I got up a bit early this morning."

"Early? The only time Puck and early are ever in the same sentence is when the word isn't is between them," she joked, her voice still slightly raspy from just waking up. "What were you up early for?"

"I went out and got you some stuff," he said. He pulled out a couple maternity dresses and some books, called What to Do When You Don't Know What to Do and How to Be Stylish _and_ Pregnant.

"Oh wow…" she smiled, loving the dresses he picked, glad he knew her style well, and liking the books he bought, especially the first one, because it's true that she had no idea what to do. "This is too sweet," she smiled, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable last night, and I promise, I'll totally up my game for you babe. You deserve the best, and that's not what I'm giving you," he confessed.

"Puck, you are the best, ok?" she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm just still confused about everything. It all happened so fast, Finn finding out and breaking up with me and everything. You're still the one for me."

Puck smiled slightly and nodded. "See ya downstairs." He kissed her lightly and left the room, walking downstairs and getting started on breakfast.

/

"Um, alright, alright, I have one announcement before we all leave," Mr. Shue was finishing up. It was the same morning as all the kids were gathered in glee club, spending the class talking about regionals and ideas of what to perform. "We can't use the auditorium for the next week."

All the glee clubbers gasped and murmured in shock. Puck looked at Quinn confusingly and she just looked back and shrugged.

"But that's garbage, how are we supposed to practice for regionals without the auditorium?" Finn inquired.

"The cheerios need it to practice in," Mr. Shue sighed. "There's nothing I can do."

Rachel stood up immediately and raised her right hand. "I recommend a sit in," she said joyfully.

Puck rolled his eyes and challenged, "I recommend we torch the place." He was pissed and he wasn't gonna stand for second best after the 'cheerios'.

The glee club all laughed at that and agreed to themselves. Quinn looked at Puck and laughed lightly, nudging him. "You would," she whispered.

"No, we've all faced adversity before and we've come out stronger on the other end," Mr. Shue interrupted their small party. The glee club all sighed and slumped into their chairs. "I'm gonna check out a few offsite locations for us to use, just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home."

With that, the bell rang and all of the kids got up and grabbed their stuff, getting ready to exit the classroom. Quinn was wearing one of the dresses Puck got her today, as well as a dark blue jacket she placed over it.

"I can't believe Coach Sylvester is taking over the damn auditorium. That's _our_ place, Puck growled, annoyed with the situation.

Quinn just sighed and added, "Yea, I know. But you know her. She'll do anything she can to make sure we don't win, and less practice means not winning. Don't worry about it though, Mr. Shue will figure it out. He always does."

As Quinn and Puck walked down the hallways, they saw that everything was decorated for Valentine's Day. "Too many hearts," Puck said wide eyed, watching the decorations move in the air slightly as students whisked by. "It's disgusting."

"Valentine's Day happens to be sweet," Quinn defied. "I love it. In fact, it's my favorite holiday. Just the thought that love is really in the air."

"You don't need a made up holiday to prove that 'love is in the air'. They already have holidays for that, and it's called an anniversary."

"It's just a little thank you for couples that have been through what they have. But if you don't wanna celebrate Valentine's Day with me, then fine. I'll see you at lunch." With that, Quinn sauntered down the halls and Puck sighed. _You're not making an effort here man, get over yourself_! he scorned himself. _If a Valentine's Day celebration is what Quinn wants, a Valentine's Day celebration is what she'll get_, he promised, leaving to class with that famous smirk plastered on his face.

/

By lunch time, Quinn grabbed her tray and walked into the cafeteria, ready to meet Puck, when she witnessed the most horrible thing. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but Santana and Brittany were showing off their travel cups from the cheerios, Quinn had the same exact one, and talking to Mercedes.

Santana's loud voice proved truly to be that when Quinn overheard, "Who cares? You can either feel terrible and look great or get kicked off the team when that reporter gets here." After that, she saw them leave Mercedes's side, while Mercedes took a second look at her tray of food, then leave it there and walk away. _Oh no_, Quinn thought. _Coach Sylvester's getting to Mercedes too_.

Before she could think of anything else on the topic, Puck came up to her with a, "Hey." She smiled slightly at him then looked away, still thinking about what just happened. "Oh come on, you're not that mad at me for that Valentine's thing earlier, are you?"

"It's not that," Quinn sighed, getting in line with Puck and reaching for her food. "When I was on the cheerios, Coach Sylvester used to have this special…drink that pretty much makes you throw up and go to the bathroom easier and faster so you're constantly hungry. But the thing is, it's the only thing you're allowed to have, except for maybe a granola bar or some fruit or veggies a day."

"What?" Puck questioned wide-eyed. "No wonder you were always so worried about your weight. It's because of her!" Puck felt like beating her up. "I can't believe she made you drink that shit. That's so unhealthy…can't you notify anybody about this?"

"We're all so terrified of her. If she ever found out who it was…she'd make our life a living hell," Quinn shook her head. "Anyway, I just found out she's getting to Mercedes about it too."

"What!" Puck yelled. "No way. I wanted to beat her up already, but now I wanna tear her apart. You and Mercedes don't deserve that at all. Mercedes has always been rockin her look, but she's just big boned. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable about it. She's beautiful."

"Exactly," Quinn said, reaching for sandwich and an apple. "I need to talk to Mercedes if this keeps up. I can't stand seeing Coach Sylvester get to her. Mercedes was always so smart about it, but now that she thinks she has an image to retain…it can get ugly."

"Please do," Puck agreed, nodding. "And you. You never needed that. You're so sexy it hurts."

Quinn just laughed lightly and paid for her food. "You are such a suck up."

/

By the end of the day, Mr. Shue called them in for an emergency meeting to talk about a new place they can hold practice. Apparently, the glee club wasn't as thrilled with the idea as he was when he announced the place.

"A roller rink?" Tina asked disbelievingly.

"Weren't those outlawed in, like, 1981 for being totally lame?" Santana snapped.

"Aw, come on guys, where's your sense of adventure?" Mr. Shue excitedly wondered. "The space is great and April's giving it to us to practice in for free!"

Puck remembered April Rhodes. According to his thoughts, she was a total MILF. In fact, way before he got with Quinn, he had a one night stand with her. He had to admit she was good in bed, but she was never really sober.

"Mr. Shue?" Kurt requested, interrupting Puck's thoughts and raising his left finger. "If I may?" Everyone turned around to look at him as he got up and walked to the front of the room, standing next to Mr. Shue. He took a breath and continued, "The New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jesse are fused to accept that all of us would rather die before we allow them to become the next Beyoncé and Jay-Z."

Rachel smiled at this noticed attention and cuddled a bit closer next to Jesse to prove his point.

"And Finn's mother's romance with my father is sinning him into a holly unnecessary tale-spin of despair."

Quinn looked at Puck and whispered, "Oh my god, Finn's mom and Kurt's dad?"

"Shit. Do you see the look on Finn's face? Their romance is gonna be a lot harder to deal with if they're gonna become step-brothers," Puck joked as Quinn hit him and laughed lightly.

"What we all need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place," Kurt exclaimed, walking up to the piano and grabbing a load of papers before straightening the pile and turning back around. "And now if we find that place within, we will get that happy ending." He finished off looking at Finn when he said "happy ending" and smiling in a flirty way. _I knew it_! Puck thought.

Kurt turned around and directed the pianist, "Right, B flat." Kurt began singing "A House Is Not a Home" by Dionne Warwick while Finn's eyes immediately got wide and he gulped, not believing the words he was hearing from the first line of the song.

Usually, Puck would take this opportunity to joke about how their gay relationship is beginning to show in glee, but Finn seriously looked like something was plaguing him. They haven't been friends lately, but Puck still felt the need to take it upon himself to act like one. "You ok?" he asked Finn quietly, seriously concerned for his ex-best friend.

Finn looked over slightly but his facial expressions just got worse as he looked away, still wide eyed and shocked about this whole matter. Quinn began catching onto Finn's expression and shared an unknowingly worried look with Tina sitting next to her.

When the song finished up, everybody began to clap and Puck turned his head to check on his best friend once more, who definitely looked a lot better, and even smiled ever so slightly.

/

The next day was Valentine's Day, and Puck went the whole day so far without telling Quinn he was gonna celebrate it with her, when he had it planned for lunch. He was gonna give her a special gift he got her, as well as a card he made himself, and a special lunch. She thought she was gonna buy today, but he packed for both of them.

As soon as he made it into the lunch room, which he was pissed because he missed the first couple minutes from being held after class by his math teacher, he sat down, surprised Quinn hadn't gotten there yet. He decided to wait for her, figuring she'd be there any minute.

Quinn was in fact not going to be at lunch anytime soon that day, unknowing of Puck's plans. Quinn witnessed Mercedes faint in the cafeteria before Puck had arrived and brought her to the nurse's office. As soon as the nurse left, declaring Mercedes's blood pressure was low, and therefore the reason for her fainting, she got up and walked over to her offering her a granola bar.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry," Mercedes denied, even still after she fainted.

"Yes you are," Quinn disagreed. "You're starving. I know. I've been there." Mercedes just turned her head and sighed, not wanting to get a lecture about how she should be eating. "Did all the other kids start looking like food right before you fainted?"

"Yea, how'd you know?" Mercedes wondered, looking back up at her, Quinn happy she finally got her attention.

"Been there," Quinn repeated, smiling, and offering the treat again. "Eat the granola bar."

Mercedes finally took it slowly and spat, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She began opening it up. "I can't remember the last time you said two words to me that weren't 'you' and 'suck'."

Quinn shook her head and continued, "Cuz I was you. Scared. Hating myself for eating a cookie. But I got over it."

"Yea, well o' course you did Miss Pretty Blonde With the White Girl Ass," Mercedes shot back.

"When you start eating for somebody else so that they can grow and be healthy, you're relationship to food changes," Quinn proclaimed, knowing that she wanted her and Puck's daughter to be the healthiest baby it could be, wanting to take care of her whether they were keeping her or not. "What I realized is that if I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby, why am I not willing to do it for myself?" Mercedes let a tear fall as she looked down. "You are so lucky," Quinn continued. "You've always been at home in your body. Don't let Miss Sylvester take that away from you."

Mercedes shook her head and let more tears fall as she began playing with her hands to avoid looking at Quinn while she was in this state. "I'm so embarrassed," Mercedes choked out. "This isn't me. How did I become this person?"

Quinn just let out a small smile, the kind that said Miss Sylvester's-capable-of-anything. "You are beautiful. You know that." Mercedes finally looked up at Quinn. "I'm gonna stay here with you until your mom comes, ok?" Quinn finished, smiling.

/

Turns out, it took longer than Quinn thought for her mom to get there, and right when she walked into the lunch room, the bell had rung. Puck furiously got up from his seat and began exiting the lunch room.

"Wait, Puck!" Quinn followed him. "Walk me to class?"

"No," he snarled, continuing to walk ahead.

"What?" she wondered what was going on with him as she followed and caught up again. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

He finally turned around to face her in the crowded hallways. "Why didn't you show up for lunch today?"

"Uh, I was with Mercedes."

"Oh yea? So you just happened to not let me know so I wouldn't spend this lunch by myself?"

"Puck!" she shouted, following him again. "I don't understand what the big deal is, I figured you'd just eat with your football buddies or something. I left my phone in my backpack so I couldn't text you…what's the big deal anyway?"

"Forget it Quinn! I try to make an effort to do something I don't like, but something you do, just to make you happy and you don't even show!"

"Wait, huh!"

"This was supposed to be our Valentine's Day lunch!"

Quinn automatically grew quiet. "Oh…I didn't know you planned that."

"Yea, kinda the point of a surprise," he fought back.

"Puck, I was with Mercedes. She needed somebody right now, you don't understand what happened-"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it couldn't have taken an entire lunch period." With that, he shook his head at her and left.

Quinn felt really bad that he went through all the trouble of planning a special lunch and he missed it, but it wasn't her fault something came up. Besides, she really wanted to help Mercedes through this tough time she was going through, and Quinn really thought she got through to Mercedes. Quinn sighed, knowing that Puck wouldn't make as big a deal of it if he knew the real reason, and left for class.

/

As soon as she entered Puck's car after school, he spoke immediately, "Quinn, I shouldn't have lost my temper earlier, I'm sorry, but it just made me angry that I went through all the trouble for you and you didn't show. But it doesn't matter, because whether you show or not, I'll always go through trouble for you, for anything, ok?"

Quinn just smiled. "Thank you for the apology, but I owe you one too. I'm sorry I didn't show up, it was totally bad timing, I get that, but I was trying to tell you earlier why."

"I'm all ears," he said, wondering what really did come up.

"Like I said, I was with Mercedes, but we weren't just hanging out. We were in the nurse's office."

"What? Why?" Puck immediately became worried as he looked at her.

"Remember how I told you Miss Sylvester was getting to her? Well, it turns out she got to her as bad as she got to me. Mercedes has been drinking Miss Sylvester's special drink like crazy and she fainted back in the cafeteria. I took her to the nurse immediately, since you weren't there yet I couldn't tell you, and talked to her about it, and then I waited until her mom came to pick her up. I think I really got through to her too," Quinn explained.

"Oh man, poor Mercedes. Damn, I'm such a fucking jerk. Here you are, being your amazing self and all I can do is get bitch you out for it. I acted like a girl on her period or something today," Puck disdained himself.

Quinn just chuckled lightly and continued, "What exactly were your lunch plans?"

"I'll show you now, since we got that love roller rink thing going on tonight at our new so called 'auditorium'," he said, taking out the two plastic bags he had and giving one to Quinn. "For lunch, I packed, a homemade Valentine's Day burger. I mixed pink food dye in with the ground beef, so that's why it's pink. Ya know, to get in the spirit," he explained while he and Quinn were both taking out the food from the bags to see.

Quinn laughed and looked at it. "That is too cute. I love it."

"But wait, there's more," he smiled, reaching in the bag for more. He pulled out another thing saying, "A bag of flamin' hot Cheetos, cuz you know, they're red." Quinn laughed as she pulled hers out at the same time. "A bottle of water and a bottle of milk."

"Why the milk?" Quinn asked him.

"For when we're eating the flamin' hot Cheetos. Those things are SPICY. And water doesn't exactly help," Puck clarified, then took out one last thing. "And last but not least, a Valentine cupcake."

"This is too amazing," Quinn smiled, looking at the lunch he had packed for her. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"That's not all," he furthered, once again. Puck pulled out a Valentine's Day card where he drew a picture of a pregnant Quinn on the front and read 'Happy Valentine's Day babe!'. Quinn laughed as she saw the cover and opened it up. As she read the card she could feel her eyes begin to well up, especially when she reached the ending.

_Dear Quinn,_

_So, I'm not really into this whole Valentine's Day nonsense, but I really wanted to do this for you. You deserve only the best always. To be honest, I don't deserve you because you deserve someone better…like Finn. I'm always trying to one-up him and secretly remember what he did that made you so in love with him, but I slowly realized, it's nothing. He didn't do anything to make you love him because it wasn't real love. Maybe you'll argue with me, but that's my perspective. So, for once I'm doing my ideas. My thoughts that came to mind, and this lunch was one of them. I really wanna be better for you and our daughter, and sometimes, hell, all the time, I think I'm not good enough and I never will be good enough. I feel like crying like a baby every time we fight…and although sex felt real with you, and I'm not gonna lie I want it, I feel like you're the first person I wouldn't need it from and not make a big deal. I guess that's when you know it is real sex, huh? Anyway, I should probably stop now because this letter is getting way to mushy. Have a great Valentine's Day. You will find the perfect man one day for you, I promise._

_Love, your baby daddy,_

_Puck_

Quinn took him and kissed him so passionately that she could swear her lips were gonna be bruised by the time she was done. Puck was taken off guard at first, but reacted to the kiss and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Quinn wrapped his arms around his neck as she pulled away and smiled at him. "How can I find the perfect man one day if I've got all I need right here?"

"Wait, seriously?" Puck smiled.

"We may fight and bicker, but I don't want a perfect relationship Puck. I want something real, and something too perfect would be something too fake…I don't still have feelings for Finn because I love him, I still have feelings for him because he's been with me since freshman year and I did like him in some way. But he would never call me out on my mistakes, he was scared of me, and…it just wasn't fun. I want a man like you, ok?" Quinn meant every word that was coming out of her mouth. Getting pregnant definitely wasn't supposed to happen, but maybe in the end, it would lead to good things down the road.

"So, if Finn walked up to you today and asked if you wanted to get back together, what would you say?" Puck inquired.

"At first, I would've thought about it. But now…" she bit her lip and smiled, "this just shows me who you really are Puck. And I really like that guy. Show him more often and it'll stay a no to Finn."

"I will. I know I have some anger issues Quinn, but please bear with me. I promise, I'll make your life heaven on earth," he said.

"Ok," Quinn smiled and nodded. "Why don't we eat this tonight before roller skating at April's place? It can be like a Valentine's Day dinner instead."

"Deal," Puck grinned and put his stuff back in his lunch bag at the same time as Quinn. "Oh wait, one more thing."

Quinn laughed. "There's more?"

Puck took out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing two diamond earring studs.

"Oh my god. These aren't real, are they?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yea, they are. They used to be my mom's, but she said I could give them to you."

"I can't. No, I...I can't take those Puck. I can't take your mom's old diamond earrings. That's crazy."

"It was actually her idea Quinn. I told her I needed a gift for you and she told me she really wanted you to have these."

Quinn smiled and took them slowly. "I can't believe this. Me? Why not her daughter?"

"You're like her oldest daughter babe. She loves you. And I know the stares get to you sometimes, but in the end she really does care about what's best for you. Put 'em on," Puck urged her chuckling as Quinn put them through her ear hole and secured him. "They look beautiful on you. Don't tell my mom I said this, but they look, like, _way_ better on you."

Quinn laughed lightly. "That's not possible. Your mom's beautiful."

"You're beautiful babe. I've told you this before. Now, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

/

The glee club members were all roller skating at Rinky Dink's and laughing and having a great time. Even Artie rolled his wheel chair across the rink. Mr. Shue was over in the corner talking to April, who had closed the roller rink to everybody but the glee club members, so they got their own little private arena. Quinn kept having trouble because she hadn't roller skated in a really long time, but Puck kept a close grip on her. He was surprisingly really good at it.

Love songs were playing all night since it was Valentine's Day, and Puck kept sharing little sweet moments with Quinn throughout the songs. "You know, you'd be a really good dancer if you weren't on wheels," he smirked.

"Haha funny," she stuck her tongue out at him while he laughed.

Soon enough, Finn couldn't take it as he marched over to them and confronted their behavior. "You know, we're all getting annoyed with the way you too can't keep your PDA to yourselves."

"Whoa, dude chill out. What's up with you? Shouldn't you be harassing Jesse, not me? I thought you wanted Rachel now," Puck said, wrapping his arm around Quinn and holding her close.

"Hey, I'm just protecting you man," Finn shrugged.

"Oh really? Protecting me how?" Puck confronted.

"From getting hurt. It's obvious you're just a rebound for Quinn."

"Huh, really? Was I a rebound when she cheated on you?"

"She was drunk."

"We had two wine coolers. You have to have like five of those things just to get start feeling dizzy," Puck shot back. "She did it with me because you weren't paying any attention to her."

"Hence, rebound," Finn stated.

"She wanted to feel loved."

"Oh, and you did such an awesome job of that?"

"Yes. He did," Quinn stood up to Finn. Finn looked at her shockingly that she was actually into this guy.

"Look dude, just go back to chasing Rachel, or Kurt, or whoever the hell you're after and leave us alone," Puck spat.

"Ok, that's it, enough with the gay jokes man!" Finn yelled. "Can't you take something seriously for once in your life!" The entire glee club turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Look, the fact is, Rachel's done with you and now she's off with that Jesse guy, so you figure you can come running back to Quinn to make Rachel jealous! Well, Quinn deserves better than that. At first I thought you were the best for her, but man look how wrong I turned out to be. She doesn't deserve to be used."

"Oh, and _you_ weren't using her! Huh! You weren't using her for your own personal reputation! If you knew you could get into the head of celibacy club's pants you can get into any girl's pants, right? If I never would've broken up with Quinn she never even would've considered you! And you know why? Because you're a scumbag who can't even change for your own child!"

"Alright, first of all jackass, she did consider me. When you were over at Rachel's? Yea, we babysat _together_. I may have failed that time because I was sexting, but I told her before Sectionals that I would quit acting like a child and start getting ready to take care of one! When did you do that Finn? Huh? Was it in between naming the baby Drizzle and not doing everything you could to provide for them?"

"Guys!" Mr. Shue came running onto the rink as soon as April left and he noticed what was going on. He stepped in between them and took glances at the two boys. "Enough ok? We don't wanna fight to break out here. Stop it."

Finn angrily looked at Puck and roller skated away, finally getting to the open door to get back to regular flooring, pulling off his skates, and leaving the rink carrying his shoes.

Quinn looked down and sighed, leaning against the wall of the rink looking after an angry Finn.

/

"Wait, where are we going?" Quinn asked, walking towards the auditorium with Mr. Shue and the rest of the glee clubbers.

"We need to go to some pep rally that they called us down for. Something for Sue, I'm not sure. But either way, let's not go for Miss Sylvester, let's go for Kurt and Mercedes, ok?" Mr. Shue said before walking in the auditorium with the rest of the school. Everybody took a seat and began talking amongst each other, waiting to see what was going on. Quinn sat next to Puck and began speaking with him before their voices were drowned out by the loud clapping that followed the lights dimming and the cheerios walking out, except for a single spotlight above a microphone stand.

All the cheerleaders faced their backs to Mercedes as she walked up to the mic and began speaking. "Hey guys," Mercedes began. "I'm Mercedes Jones." She took a breath and continued. "So must of you know cheerios is about perfection and winning…looking hot and being popular. Well I think that it should be about something different. How many of you at this school feel fat?" She saw Quinn raise her hand, then she was joined by more hands. "How many of you feel like maybe you're not worth very much?" A couple more hands. "Or you're ugly or you have too many pimples and not enough friends?" Even more hands raised all throughout the stadium. "Well I felt all those things about myself at one time or another. Hell, I fell most of those things about myself today. And that just ain't right. And we've got something to say about it. And if you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us.

The music began as an even slimmer spotlight shined onto Mercedes and "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera started playing. Quinn let out a smile at her new friend and Puck nudged her, remembering what she did for Mercedes. Mercedes began singing "Beautiful", and it truly was beautiful as Quinn walked up from the audience and joined Mercedes, beginning to stand up for what she believed in, which led to Mr. Shue standing up, which led to much of the glee club walking up, which led to most of the audience standing up in agreement. Puck smiled at what was happening and decided what the hell as he walked up and joined his fellow glee members standing by Mercedes. Quinn smiled at Mercedes as Puck took Quinn in his arm and pointed to her while he mouthed Mercedes singing "You are beautiful". Quinn just laughed and grabbed his arm before placing it around her shoulder.

As the song finished, the entire audience burst out clapping.

/

The next day, the glee club entered the room and saw April and Will talking together. They all overheard the last words April was saying, how she was announcing about her Broadway dream and her all white production of _The Wiz_, before Rachel asked, "Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?" Will looked at April.

"That I bought y'all the auditorium," April proudly stated lifting her hands in the air as all of them clapped excitedly and cheered her on.

"What!" Will asked excitedly.

April laughed and said, "I wrote ol' Figgins a check this morning. It's now called, the 'April Rhodes Civic Pavilion'.

Will laughed and smiled in a state of shock while reaching down and cupping April's shoulder. "I don't know what to say!"

"We've got that covered," Rachel smiled.

/

April walked on stage in the auditorium as "Home" by the Wiz began playing. She was wearing a beautiful, long white gown with rhinestones around her neck attached to the dress. Her hair was up and she wore earrings that tied together the entire ensemble. Mr. Shue gazed up at her from the audience watching her every move.

"_When I think of home, I think of a place…where there's love overflowing_," April began the song. It sounded amazing as the New Directions behind the curtain couldn't contain their excitement.

Soon, the curtains opened to reveal a starry setting and the New Directions on April's right (Mr. Shue's left). They harmonized as they stood there in black clothing as the starry sky turned into a beautiful sky filled with light and clouds. April ended on an amazing note, as the entire glee club smiled down at Mr. Shue's presence.

**Author's Note: Wow, this has been the longest chapter lol! I hope you guys enjoyed it though :) I added in Valentine's Day as you can see, just because they never had it in Season 1 :) And please please PLEASE review! Especially because I make such long chapters for you guys on here, it would totally make my day. You have no idea how much it really impacts me, all the positive things you guys write :) Thank you! And when you think of not reviewing, just remember, this chapter is 7,000 words! All for you guys! I really had a lot of fun writing it and I wouldn't stop, but the reviews just mean so much to me I don't want those to stop either :) Next chapter will take place during Bad Reputation, and I'll do something with Quick obviously, but if you guys have any ideas please don't be afraid to share!**


	5. Some Ice Cream to go with that Bad Rep?

**Author's Note: Woo, another chapter! Life is good! YEA! Hahaha I kid xP Oh, I wanted to let you guys know, Puck accidentally told Quinn he loved her in the last chapter. It wasn't like a special scene for that, it just popped out in one of his sentences. Let's just pretend he said Really Like because he's not gonna say I love you to Quinn until the Journey episode. MY BAD. Any who, this is set during S01E17 Bad Reputation. I'm gonna change a few things up that happened in the show, like I'm not even gonna do the Glist in here, and Puck's not gonna wanna make out with Rachel (EW, I HATE PUCKLEBERRY). Anyway, enjoyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: Unless my name is Ryan Murphy and I've been buying the wrong underwear, I don't own Glee. ;(**

It was a Sunday morning on March 7th, 2010 as Puck sat at the countertop eating his Cap'n Crunch Peanut Butter while reading a parenting book he purchased for himself. He cut down on the stealing knowing that wouldn't be a thing he'd like his kid to start doing.

"Where's Quinn?" Mrs. Puckerman wondered, drying the glasses from the dishwasher and putting them away into the cabinet.

"Sleeping," he replied, still chewing his food as he flipped the page in his book.

"Sweetie, I haven't seen you into a book like that since you were a kid and you couldn't keep your eyes off those picture books about the pirates. You must be really serious about this parenting business."

This caught his attention to look up and flip the parenting book over to hold his page. "I am mom."

"I don't think I've seen you this serious about a girl since…well, I don't think I've seen you this serious about a girl." She placed a wine glass into the cabinet.

Puck sighed and ran his hands through his Mohawk, forgetting about his cereal bowl and thinking about Quinn. "It's like she's rewired my brain to make sure only she's on my mind all the time. When I'm around her, I feel like I don't need sex and I could be the happiest man in the world. She makes me feel nervous, but in a good way…and I feel like I don't want another girl."

"I think you're talking about love," Mrs. Puckerman smiled, putting away a coffee cup.

"I am. I'm in love with her mom. I'm in love with Quinn Fabray…does this make me a pussy?"

"Language Puck."

"Sorry. Does this make me…like, weak or something?"

Mrs. Puckerman bent over on the corner. "Look at me. Love is the strongest thing in the world." She picked up his hand. "You see these fists? They can break someone's nose, bruise someone's eye. But do you think punching a guy would break love, or do you think he'd run back to his love so that she could help take care of him?"

"Well, I guess I'd want Quinn to help take care of me."

"Precisely. And that only makes love stronger." She let go of his fist and went back to drying the dishes. "There are things that can weaken love though. Horrible things like greed, envy, pride, lust…but it only weakens love for that particular person. And while they're sitting there in misery, other people are bathing in love happily. You see my point?"

Puck nodded. "Yea…I uh, I never felt as full as I do with Quinn. Ya know, I thought I was supposed to get some kind of filling from all the girls I've been with but it just didn't happen. I knew there was something about Quinn, since I've kinda had a crush on her since freshman year and that was my first real crush, but I didn't know it'd feel this good."

"Because, as much as I hated it Puck, you were living in lust since you brought Quinn into your life. I'm glad you found her, even if she's not Jewish, because I don't approve of what you were doing with the other girls. Not one bit."

"Thanks mom," he smiled, thinking about Quinn.

"Why are you telling me all of this and not her?"

"Because…what if she doesn't say it back? What if she doesn't love me and she's just with me for the sake of our baby or something? What if she gives the baby up and goes running back to Finn, who would gladly take her if Rachel's still with Jesse."

"Ok, who are Rachel, Jesse, and Finn? I don't know these people."

"Finn's her ex-boyfriend who loves Rachel, his ex-girlfriend, whose current boyfriend is Jesse," Puck explained.

"Glad I'm not in high school anymore. Ok, tell her when you're ready. When you feel like it's the right time. Because when you know it's the right time, it _will_ be the right time."

"But how do you know?"

"You just know honey. Trust me."

Quinn yawned and walked down the stairs, throwing her hair back into a messy bun and wearing a robe that hung open over her tank top and boy shorts.

"Morning sweetie," Mrs. Puckerman grinned. She closed the dish washer and looked over at the time. "Shoot, I've gotta get ready for work. Anything you want, Puck will make it." She went up the stairs and began running her shower.

Quinn sat next to Puck at the countertop and began eyeing his food. Puck chuckled and held the bowl out to her. "You want it?"

"Maybe a bite. But I'm really craving waffles with butter and Aunt Jemima syrup…mmm, and bacon," Quinn requested.

"We don't have Aunt Jemima syrup, just this weird organic kind my mom gets."

"Oh…," Quinn bit her lip. She was really craving the special syrup she's always loved. Well, the baby was craving it.

Puck saw her face and sighed. "I'll run to the grocery store and get some. It's right down the street."

Quinn smiled widely and got up from her seat to hug him. "Thank you!"

"Yea, yea. I'm the baby daddy, I'm kinda supposed to meet your cravings. Anything else you want?"

"Hmmm…I really like bananas, mmm and cookies and cream ice cream…and a lot of peanut butter."

"Whatever you want," he smiled, pecking her lips before walking to the door and throwing on his coat.

"Oh, Puck! Can I have cookies and cream ice cream _and_ cookie dough ice cream?"

"Damn Quinn," he laughed. "Sure. Be back in 10 minutes." With that, he tied his shoes and left the house, getting into his pickup truck and turning on the heat, letting his car warm up a little before exiting out the driveway and heading to the grocery store.

Once he entered through his house door once again with a bag of groceries, he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat on the coach, meeting the invitingness of the warm air hitting his face. "Alright, here we go." He placed the bag on the counter. "Now, how about them waffles?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning. I actually just want my ice cream," she said, staring at the cookies and cream before opening the lid and digging her spoon inside.

Puck put the rest of the food away and sat back down on the countertop facing Quinn. "Anything you wanna do today?"

"Mmm, maybe just relax. I already finished up my homework from Friday."

"Yea, I saw you doing it so I figured I would too. So now, I'm open to just chill with you."

Quinn stopped eating her ice cream as her eyes wandered over to the flipped over book. She saw the cover, which read Parenting for Dummies, and picked it up, smiling slightly as she swallowed her ice cream. "What's this?"

"Uh, nothing," Puck replied, scared of what she would say knowing how tense she was on the topic.

"I didn't know you read parenting books."

"Yea, it's uh…ya know, just in case. We gotta be prepared."

Quinn looked up into his eyes smiling. "Wow Puck. This is amazing. Seriously, I'm…impressed. I'm really happy you're doing this. It means a lot. Thank you."

Puck smiled, relieved he wasn't in trouble but instead made Quinn like him even more, and leaned forward to kiss her. Quinn leaned forward as well, meeting him half way as they kissed each other lightly. Mrs. Puckerman walked downstairs and witnessed what was happening, before clapping her hands together, making her keys jingle, and announcing, "I'm going to work now. Watch Katie. Bye guys!" And with that, she grabbed her coat and left the house, locking the door behind her.

Puck groaned. "We never get any privacy."

"Yea, I hate it too…" Quinn sighed. "If it's not your mom interrupting us down here, it's her or Katie up in your bedroom."

"Looks like someone's over Finn," Puck smirked.

"Puck, I've _been_ over Finn," Quinn winked. "Now come here." They both leaned forward again before Katie walked down the stairs and interrupted them.

"Puck!" she yelled.

Puck groaned. "Fuck my life."

"Language," Quinn scolded.

"Puck, how do you use On Demand again? Will you show me? I wanna watch the Justin Bieber movie."

Puck rolled his eyes. "How you like that kid I will never know. Here, I'll show you." He explained to her the process before choosing the Justin Bieber 3-D movie and clicking 'Buy'. He walked back over to Quinn. "That should keep her occupied for, like, two hours. Maybe we can have some privacy."

Quinn laughed and put away her ice cream. She still wasn't ready to go farther than second base with Puck, but she didn't mind fitting a couple make out sessions into her schedule. "Come on," she agreed, grabbing his hand and running up the stairs with him.

/

Everyone was gathered around the glee club chairs as Mr. Shue walked into the classroom and stood in front of the piano. "Who did it?"

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion. "Who posted Coach Sylvester's private video online? I just spent the morning in Principal Figgin's office, and Coach Sylvester seems to know for a fact that it was you guys," Mr. Shue decoded.

Finn scratched the back of his head but didn't say a word, knowing that it was his idea in the first place. "Alright, no one's speaking. Look, be careful what you do guys. I'm not sure if it was you, but if it was, here's just a warning: be careful what you post online. Some things you do, you could get in serious trouble. Many people seem to think it was you. You guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."

"Why is…that a bad thing?" Artie spoke up. "Maybe if we seem more dangerous people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet."

Mr. Shue sighed and began handing out papers to the class. "Look, things are hard right now. I get it. You're under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up, and I know that winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer."

"Man, this song is whack," Mercedes squabbled.

"No, it's not. It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of…time or some bad press has become a joke. And like you guys, it's time to stop rehabilitating it's bad reputation," Mr. Shue exclaimed. He walked to the front of the room. "The assignment for the week is for all of you to find songs like this," he held up the paper, "mind them for what works, and make them great again. And then, hopefully, you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives."

"This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking," Jesse said. The entire class laughed in agreement, some saying "Mhm!".

"You wanna bet?" Mr. Shue challenged, throwing the lyrics onto the piano and walking back up to the middle of the room as people went "Ooooo!" for his want to defy Jesse.

"Oh no he di-int!" Artie yelled.

"Hit it!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands and instructed the drum player. He began rapping "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice and working his sweet moves, while everyone began getting into it watching him. He walked over to Mike and Puck by the piano and danced back to the floor, the two boys following him and his dance moves.

He pulled up Tina from her chair while he continued rapping as more students walked up, Mr. Shue forming a line in the room and dancing to the left and right, the students following him. Quinn couldn't help but watch Puck as he danced, thinking he looked pretty hot up there, as she laughed while he was having fun.

As soon as the chorus hit, Mr. Shue began dancing to some awesome moves and the kids were impressed immediately, even Mike Chang, one of the best dancers in the room, went, "Ohhhh!". The students on the floor automatically followed as Mr. Shue watched them try to take him on.

Mr. Shue continued rapping and walked to the students in their chairs, pulling up Jesse and Rachel while Santana ran up, dragging Finn with her. The new students on the floor immediately picked up on the dance moves and started sporting some of their own. Mr. Shue clapped Jesse's hand and called up the rest of the students in chairs as Quinn ran up, excited to join the rest of them. Artie stayed behind, just enjoying the music and singing along.

Quinn watched Mr. Shue and immediately caught on with the others, beginning to dance with the glee club and have a great time. The song finished with Mr. Shue singing, "_Word to your mother_," as the entire glee club laughed and high fived each other, having had a great time.

Mr. Shue ran up to the top platform and held up his hands yelling, "This song has been officially paroled!" The entire club clapped. "Right Jesse?"

Jesse put up his hand in surrender. "You got me, ok," he laughed.

The bell rang as Quinn grabbed her bag and began leaving the room. "Hold up!" she heard Puck yell, as she turned around to look at him.

He caught up with her and left the glee room walking her to her locker. "Who knew Mr. Shue could make Vanilla Ice totally cool?"

Quinn laughed. "That was a really fun time. You looked totally hot up there dancing."

"Oh, did I?" he smirked. He made it to Quinn's locker with her and took her bag so she could open it.

"Puckerman," Rachel called, walking up to Puck while he was waiting by the locker. Quinn looked over at Rachel in confusion, but pretended she wasn't paying attention.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to come over my place tonight for rehearsal."

Quinn turned around and glared at Rachel, not believing she was inviting Puck over to her place after she already had Finn and Jesse following her around.

"Uh, rehearsal for what?"

"I want you in my Run Joey Run video. It'll be perfect. You get to play the hunky heroic male lead and I get to play the tragic heroin who dies in the end."

"Why can't you ask your own boyfriend?" Quinn stepped in, looking at Rachel.

"Because, Puckerman fits the part better and he's the exact definition of 'Bad Reputation'. My video will be perfect with him in it, just watch."

"Does Jesse know? Cuz…I'm not lookin' forward to beating the crap out of him if he tries anything," Puck said.

"Of course he does," Rachel lied.

"I'll do it if it's ok with Quinn," Puck shrugged, looking over at Quinn.

"Only if you don't make any moves Berry," Quinn threatened.

"Please, I'm not interested in Puckerman. His lack of intelligence is far too un-superior compared to mine and we would never be able to have an honest conversation."

"Yea, because I wouldn't understand what you're saying half the time," he reasoned. Quinn laughed and looked back inside her locker.

"Well?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn turned her head to look at her and nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Puck you'll be coming home with me then," Rachel ordered.

"Uh…Quinn, you can drive the truck, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Toss me the keys." He did so as she put them in her locker compartment. "Have him home by 7," she added to Rachel, chuckling as she looked at Puck.

"Ok. See you after school Puckerman." With that, Rachel left their presence and headed to her next class.

"Kill me," Puck rolled his eyes. "You should've said no."

Quinn slammed her locker shut and grabbed her bag from him. "You'll live. Have fun," she chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at lunch." With that, she left down the hallway to her next class.

/

Puck was trying on a "Phantom of the Opera" mask checking himself out in the mirror, thinking he looked even more badass than before, if it was possible.

"Do you know that when we dated the rest of the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry," Rachel gushed.

"That's humiliating," Puck shot.

"The fact is is that slumming it with me actually improved your reputation. It gave you a sense of humanity."

"Wait, do you wanna date again?" he asked her, removing the mask to look at her. "I thought we had an agreement. I came over here to do some film shit and nothing more."

"As you know, I'm taken. I was just giving you some reassurance that this will actually improve your reputation."

Puck wasn't paying attention as he asked, "Do I get to kill you?"

Rachel's smile faltered as she explained, "Actually my dad shoots me with a shotgun."

Puck just looked at her strangely as he sighed and sat down, disappointed he wouldn't be the one to shut her up. "A couple people have been asking me if _I'm_ the one who posted that video online of Ms. Sylvester. Thankfully, Quinn believes it wasn't me. Do you?"

"Well, it does sound like something you would do," she reasoned.

"Man, I'm so sick of people judging me for a few mistakes I've made. I've really become a good guy. You know, besides spraying dweebs with fire extinguishers...and maybe some dumpster tossing. But ask Quinn. I mean, she'd probably walk away because she told me just looking at you annoys her," Rachel was offended as she sat down next to him, "but seriously. She's really changed me a lot. I'm not even interested in other girls anymore."

"I understand," Rachel nodded. "Yea. I sit in glee club and I watch a couple of imperfect performances and a litany of criticisms just start building up inside of me like a volcano and I keep telling myself to hold it in and then it just comes bursting out!" She took a breath after her monologue. "Granted, ya know, generally I'm right...but it doesn't do much for my reputation."

"It does suck when you do that," Puck smirked. He laughed as he chilled back against her bottom headboard while he sat on the long stool.

"So uh, how do you think we can get people to see us differently?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Let's just start with this video I guess. It's only gonna be shown to the glee club though, right? I don't want the entire school thinking I've gone back to sleeping around. I love Quinn and I'm working on getting that out."

Rachel's eyes got wide. "You _love_ her?"

Puck groaned. "Yes. God, I hate it when people act so surprised when I say that. She's, like, the best thing that's ever happened to me. Her and the baby."

"Have you told her?"

"I can't. I'm scared to."

"Don't be afraid Puckerman. Jesse told me that he loves me and we're perfectly fine," she smiled. "He reminds me all the time, while he's calling me pookie bear, and wrapping his arms around me…"

"Alright, I'm out," Puck rolled his eyes, standing up. "I'm not gonna say if all you're gonna talk about is you and Jesse's relationship. I hate that guy. And if you ever breathe a word to Quinn about me loving her-"

"I won't tell," Rachel agreed. She saw Puck continuing to leave for the door as she got up and followed. "Noah! Please come and sit down and let's work on the project. Ok? It'll help us both. I promise." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into her room.

/

Puck got out of Rachel's car and walked into his house, opening the door with his keys. He saw Quinn sitting on the couch watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians her cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey babe," he smirked, leaning over the couch and kissing her cheek. He stood up and took off his coat before untying his shoes.

"Hey," she smiled in response to the kiss, turning off the TV and twisting around to look at him. "How was Rachel's?"

"I guess the video filming was kinda cool. I get to show my muscles on screen. It seemed kinda short though. Whatever I guess she knows what she's going." Puck plopped down next to her on the couch with a spoon and took a bite of her cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Hey yourself," he smirked, dipping his finger in the ice cream and dabbing it on her nose.

Quinn's mouth opened in shock as she let out laughter and dabbed some on his chin. He laughed and kissed her nose, licking off the ice cream as Quinn squealed and ran her finger along the ice cream on his chin, licking her finger clean of the vanilla flavor. He laughed and leaned forward to make his move and kiss her. He kissed her slowly and softly as Quinn melted immediately to his touch. She sat there and kissed back. Cupping her cheeks, Puck continued to kiss her until they finally pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other.

"So, I guess you missed me?" she grinned.

"A ton," he beamed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

/

Friday morning had already come around as Mr. Shue pulled up the screen where the projector could shine the movie onto and began, "Alright guys." He turned around to face them all as they got settled in their chairs. "Listen up. I know the week has almost passed, so let's start out the last day of this assignment on a positive note. Rachel? How about you show us your Bad Reputation project?"

He moved to the side and sat down in one of the chairs where the other glee members were sitting as Rachel stood up and walked to the front of them room in front of the screen. "I'd like to say a few words first. Though I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own, I do realize that some of you are not well versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts." She took a deep breath and continued. "I expect that this video will go over some of the heads of our less cultured teammates. So, let me just say, I hope you enjoy my Bad Reputation."

"Couldn't she have said just that?" Quinn whispered to Puck as he laughed lightly in response.

"Lights. Ok go," Rachel ordered the AV club member, sitting back down as he pressed play.

Her film began with Santana and Brittany as angels harmonizing the beginning, then transforming to Rachel singing the song "Run Joey Run" by David Geddes.

When Rachel finished her part, the screen flipped to Puck singing on the bed with his muscles and armpit hair clearly showing while he sported a tight, white tank top.

Puck looked at Quinn and smirked as she leaned over and whispered, "Yummy," in his ear. He gulped and felt the need to slug her right then and there.

As soon as Puck's part finished up, it changed back to Rachel until Jesse appeared on the screen. Puck's look turned to confusion as he continued watching. Soon, Jesse changed to Finn and Puck rubbed his eyes to make sure his vision was correct.

"I thought this was supposed to be only you and Rachel?" Quinn whispered confusedly into his ear.

"Me too," Puck whispered back.

As soon as Rachel finished up her last verse, Santana and Brittany harmonized their parts again. Puck shook his head disappointed in what crap this video turned out to be. By the end, all three guys were singing and walking up to the camera, the camera flipping scenes between them all.

It ended with Rachel as an angel as she winked to the screen while it read 'Fin'. By the end, Rachel clapped eagerly while Santana and Brittany joined in, proud of their work. Quinn began clapping thinking more people would, until Puck grabbed her hands and forced them down to make her stop.

Rachel eagerly walked back up in front of the screen continuing to clap while the lights turned back on, all three guys still in shock. Rachel continued, "Well, why don't we just um…take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched-"

"This is garbage!" Finn interrupted.

"Finn-" Mr. Shue tried.

"No!" Puck agreed. "He's right! First of all, I need to trust _my_ instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that that it was _not_ gonna be good."

"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too?" Jesse chimed in. "I thought you and I were going out! Being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend! It's mortifying!"

"It was a-an artistic statement!" Rachel disagreed, seeing Jesse sigh while he looked at her in disbelief and sat back in his chair.

"No it wasn't, it was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like…some kind of outcast and be seen as some…hot slutty girl singer!" Finn scorned. He got up and walked up to face her. "How could you do this to me? To all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships!" He left the room horrified at what he'd seen.

Jesse stood up angrily as well and walked out the other way. "Jesse, wait!" Rachel began. She looked around the room embarrassed at what had just gone down.

The bell rang as everyone left the room. Quinn grabbed onto Puck's arm leaving with him until they reached outside the classroom. "That was ridiculous," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Who knows with Rachel anymore? She wanted a bad reputation too bad," Quinn said.

"Yea? Well I know a better way to get it," Puck reasoned. He broke out of Quinn's grasp and stood in the middle of the hall. "PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT! INVITE EVERYONE!"

"Wooooo!" a bunch of people began yelling as they opened their phones to text everyone they knew.

"What are you doing! Your mom will kill you!" Quinn rejected the idea, taking his arm and bringing him back to the side.

"My mom's out of town, no worries. Trust me babe. This party will everyone the bad reputation they've been wanting," Puck smirked.

"What about me? I'm tired Puck. I don't wanna stay up all night looking after a party," Quinn said.

"It won't go all night. I'll wait until like, midnight. Then I know how to kick everyone out. You just say there was a gas leak. I've done it before."

"No drugs."

"None that I'm bringing."

Quinn sighed and finally nodded her head. "Ok."

/

It was 10 o'clock at night and Puck's house was still surprisingly in shape. No drugs had been brought, but there was alcohol. Puck had already made sure to explain that the entire glee club was responsible for the rockin' party while everyone enjoyed and danced.

Quinn ran into Finn and yelled over the music, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool!" he yelled back. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for fighting with Puck again in the hallways last week!" Finn and Puck didn't have a complete smack down, but they were about to for fighting about Quinn again.

"Finn, can you please just stop bothering him?" she shouted back. "He's not doing anything wrong! He's changing!"

"I doubt that! You don't know him like I do!"

"Oh really? Because I had a baby with him! I'm living with him! Look Finn, he's really trying! He tells me every night that he doesn't wanna get in another fight with you…he wants to make peace! He doesn't expect you to forgive him, but at least you guys should stay out of each other's way!"

"He shouldn't have done what he did!"

"You're right! You're absolutely right, but…he really likes me Finn! You know why your relationship with Rachel is better than ours was? Because it's _real_! Like me and Puck's!"

Finn quieted down and nodded his head, understanding what she was saying. "He's admitted to liking me since freshman year!" Quinn added. "He really knows he screwed up by showing me this way, but he is so sorry! He's changed tremendously, and maybe you guys can just play it cool?"

"Thanks Quinn! I think I'm gonna go talk to him!" Finn hugged her then left, looking through the crowd to try and find Puck. Once he succeded, he shouted over the loud song, "Dude, can we talk?"

"You're not gonna try to kill me, are you?" he shouted back.

"No!" Finn yelled, chuckling slightly. He walked out the door with Puck and sat down on the patio where it was quieter, so they could have a real conversation.

"Sup dude?" Puck asked, relieved he could finally use his normal voice and hear himself.

"I just wanted to apologize for always being on your case. I'm gonna back off. Quinn told me you were really trying to change, and that's cool man. It really is," Finn apologized.

"Dude, I'm sorry I got her pregnant when she was with you. I really am. But I do like her. Like, a lot. I think I love her."

"I still don't forgive you for what happened."

"I understand," Puck sighed.

"But maybe we can work our way there. Our friendship was pretty cool. Just ya know, at least stay out of each other's face all the time. Acquaintances?" Finn offered, holding out his hand.

Puck grinned and shook it. "Acquaintances." He took a sip of his beer and placed it down onto the table.

"Looks like the glee club might get somewhat of a bad reputation after all," Finn reasoned. "I'll congratulate you in class."

"Thanks," Puck grinned, leaning back on the chair. "Rachel's way wasn't the way to go."

"Who knew a party might just give glee club the attention we wanted?"

"Let's hope," Puck agreed, taking one last sip of his drink.

**Author's Note: We're working our way to the Puck/Finn friendship! Woo! :) Haha xP Alright well, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will cover S01E18 Laryngitis. Please please review and I'll give you some peanut butter chocolate chip cookies I made! :)**


End file.
